Possibilities
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: Three teenage girls show up at the Watchtower claiming to be daughters of Wonder Woman. The problem is, the oldest is the daughter of Batman, the second oldest is the daughter of Colonel Steve Trevor, and the youngest is the daughter of Superman! With three different possibilities, who will Wonder Woman end up with? Or will she choose someone completely different? [DISCONTINUED]
1. Celeste Wayne

**So, this is my new story and I hope you like it! In this, Celeste was raised with neither Batman nor Wonder Woman in her life. Dick, Tim, Alfred, and Donna were the ones raising her. Now, ON WITH THE FIC! Also, I apologize in advance for the DBZ references.**

OoOoOo

Seventeen year old Celeste Wayne could hardly remember a time in her life that hadn't been complete chaos and suffering. Ever since both of her parents had died when she was five, life on Earth had been turned into a living hell. Even being outside in the open for too long was dangerous. _It's not fair,_ she thought, clenching her fists. Without her permission, tears came to her eyes as she thought about what she and countless others were being forced to endure.

"Hey," said a deep masculine voice. Her best and only friend Rex Stewart approached her. "You okay?"

Celeste sighed, wiping at her eyes furiously. "I'm fine," she insisted stubbornly. "Are we doing this or what?" She had called him over for a reason. She did feel bad for endangering him, it wasn't safe to be flying long distance, but she _needed_ to do this.

Rex nodded at her. "Yeah." He looked over the balcony ledge, his vibrant green eyes scanning the city below. "How much time do we have?"

Celeste checked her watch. "Less than ten minutes," she informed him. She placed the mask over her bright blue eyes, the combined symbols shone on her suit. "Let's go." If anyone found out what they were about to do, they'd be in big trouble. But neither could not just sit by and do nothing while there were people who needed help, rampaging monsters who needed to be put in their place. The two of them rose above the ground before flying off and hoping they would survive this encounter.

OoOoOo

"Have ether of you seen Celeste?" asked Donna as she walked into the living room. "I have not heard from her for a while."

Tim and Dick both looked down, not being able to meet the Amazon's eyes. "The balcony," answered the former. "There was a story on the radio earlier that really upset her."

Donna sighed and leaned against the couch. "I can't blame her," she admitted softly. "It's horrible what those monsters do. And it doesn't help that she probably inherited the 'hero complex' that both Diana and Bruce had. It must be hard for her."

"It's hard for all of us," added Dick quietly. "But she has to understand that she's not ready to fight them, she may never be." He leaned back in his chair. "You, Tim, and I have trained her the best we could, but not even we are a match for those mechanical demons."

Alfred entered the living room, panic evident on his face. "I can not find Miss Celeste," he said, his tone laced with alarm. "I checked the Batcave, the balcony, and her room. She's gone."

"I bet I know where she is," said Dick.

Donna shook her head. "No, she wouldn't," she stated insistently. "She would never be stupid enough to face them alone. Not after last time."

"Turn on the news, someone," ordered Tim.

Donna turned on the TV where a female reporter was speaking while a mostly destroyed Metropolis showed. "The havoc wreaking Androids known as Morte and Miseria are attacking Metropolis. Anyone in or around that area is advised to flee immediately." She held a hand to her ear. "This just in, a young assumed vigilante baring the Wonder Woman and Batman symbols and a young man branding the attire of a Hawk have been spotted attempting to battle them."

"Celeste!" exclaimed Donna in worry. "Dick, Tim, we have to go after her!"

"We can't," Dick said. "There's no way we'll be able to catch up to her in time, even with you flying at your fastest speed."

"Rex is there too," observed Tim. "He won't let them hurt her."

OoOoOo

Celeste, or Wonder Bat as she's known as with her suit on, wiped a trail of blood that went from her mouth to her chin as she Bat-glared at her opponent. "That all you got?" she challenged the android. "You and your brother are both overrated. How you two managed to defeat the entire Justice League is beyond me." Honestly, her body hurt like hell, but she wasn't about to give either of those monsters the satisfaction.

The woman, Miseria, smirked at her pitiful attempt to look tough. "Is that so?" She had long midnight black hair and cold, lifeless pitch black eyes. "Let's see what you got left in you, wench." She lunged at the girl, tackling her into a nearby building. Wonder Bat winced as her back hit the hard concrete. She hoped Rex was having better luck than her.

Rex, or Warhawk, was struggling as well, but like his friend, he wouldn't show it. Unlike his friend, however, he chose not to mouth-off to the death machine. "What's wrong?" his opponent, Morte, mocked. "Cat got your tongue, kid?" The male android had short black hair an eyes just like his sister. He licked his lips. "That friend you got over there's pretty cute. After I finish you, I'll be sure to have my fun with her."

Warhawk clenched his fists in anger. "Shut up," he hissed. "You won't lay a _finger_ on her. You touch her and I swear I _will_ destroy you."

Morte seemed intrigued by this as he chuckled. "Did I strike a nerve?" he inquired. "Well, punk, let's see if you can live up to that threat." And with that, the fierce battle raged on.

OoOoOo

"Donna, please try to calm down," urged Tim as the older woman paced around the room. "Celeste is strong, she'll be alright." Even as he said this, he could not shake the feeling that his sister was in trouble. Big trouble.

"Calm down?! How can I calm down?!" demanded Donna loudly. "Diana asked me to do one simple thing; to take care of Celeste! Somehow, I've managed to screw that up! I failed her _and_ Celeste."

Dick inhaled sharply. "You think Bruce didn't make me swear to do the same? I want nothing more than her back here safe and sound with us. But if there's one thing I know, it's that Celeste has the combined stubbornness of Bruce and Diana." He paused. " She also has their compassion and drive to help others. We could put bars on her window and it would never stop her."

Donna said nothing as she stared out the window. She knew Dick spoke the truth, she just wishes that Celeste didn't have such a big heart sometimes. Though she knew that with Diana's genes, it was impossible. _Athena guide her. Please, keep my baby safe,_ prayed the Amazon. Donna loved her niece, she loved her as if she were her own daughter. She knew that she could never replace Diana, but it was nice to have a piece of her sister left.

OoOoOo

Warhawk and Wonder Bat were losing, they were losing bad. Miseria and Morte truly lived up to their nickname, _The Mechanical Demons_. They knew exactly what was wrong with them; they had both trained themselves since they were children to be able to feel exactly what condition their bodies were in at all times. Wonder Bat's left arm was broken in about five places, her right knee was most likely shattered, she probably had a concussion, a few of her ribs were broken, her left shin was sprained, and her right shoulder was dislocated. Warhawk faired slightly better. His ribs were bruised, both of his arms were at least sprained, he also had a concussion (albeit slight), his right leg was broken, and his left shoulder was dislocated.

It was no secret that Miseria was a bit stronger than her brother, that's why Wonder Bat insisted on fighting her. Celeste was physically the strongest between her and Rex. She knew that she would definitely have a better chance of surviving than Rex would. Rex didn't really like the idea, but knew that his friend was right (she often always was).

Warhawk and Wonder Bat were covered by rubble from a crumbling building, both barely able to move. They stayed quiet as they listened to the Androids' frustration. "Ugh, where did they go?" demanded Miseria. "This is all your fault, Morte! I really wanted to finish them off this time."

"How is this my fault?" responded Morte in a bored tone. "You were the one fighting the girl. Oh well, I didn't really want you to kill her anyway. Would've been fun to keep her as a toy."

Miseria made a face. "You're disgusting," she hissed at her brother. "Whatever, let's just leave. We tore them up so bad that neither will probably never be able to walk again."

"Whatever you say, sis."

Rex was certain both were gone before he turned to the injured girl next to him. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern. "She got you good this time."

"I'm fine," insisted Celeste weakly, trying to keep herself awake. "What about you? Something was off today, I've never seen you flight with such blind rage. What's wrong?"

Rex sighed heavily. "Morte said somethings that pissed me off is all, no need to worry," he assured her. He noticed the white slits of her mask were barely visible. "Celeste, you better not be sleeping. You have a concussion." He pealed off the black fabric, revealing her drooping blue eyes, and shook her a little. "Hey, stay with me."

Her eyelids dropped. "Can't...stay...awake..."

Rex pecked her lightly on the cheek to distract her from sleeping. "Yes you can," he insisted. He began to play with her long black hair. "You're never allowed to cut it."

Celeste forced her eyes open and raised an eyebrow. "My hair?" she asked.

Rex nodded. "Yeah. I like it long."

Celeste fiddled with it. "But it's a real pain," she complained. "Besides, it'll be easier to fight with short hair." She turned to him. "Do you think they would be proud of what we're doing?"

Rex immediately knew exactly what she meant. "Of course they would," he answered. He looked up, even though he couldn't see the sky. "If they were the kind of people everyone always told us they were, then they'd be doing the same thing." Celeste didn't say anything, but Rex knew that she agreed. They stayed there quietly, lying next to each other for what seemed like hours, maybe even a whole day.

Finally, Rex got up, pulling the younger girl up with him. "Since most of my injuries are healed, we should get you home," he told her. "Plus, Donna will have my head if she figures out that I kept you out here in your condition."

Celeste nodded, holding her arms out and grinning cheekily. "Carry me?" she asked like a five year old. Rex shook his head with mock exasperation, but obliged anyway. He picked her up bridal style and flew off into the air towards Wayne Manor.

OoOoOo

When Donna heard a knock on the door at two thirty in the morning, she flew out of bed and down the stairs. Literally _flew_. She almost ripped the door of its hinges as she opened it. Standing at the Manor's entrance was a bruised Rex holding an even more bruised and barely conscious Celeste. "Rex!" she exclaimed. "What in the name of Hades happened to you two!?"

"To be blunt," began Rex. "we got beat up."

Donna sighed heavily. "Bring her inside," she commanded. "And hurry." Rex did as he was told and entered the Manor. He followed Donna into the old Batcave. He placed her on one of the medical tables. This was not the first time he's had to do this.

Dick, Tim, and Alfred soon appeared as well. "Oh my god..." whispered Tim. "Is she okay?"

Alfred immediately began to check her over. "Luckily, Miss Celeste's meta abilities are healing her at a rapid pace," he said, his tone somewhat relieved. "She'll be fine."

As if on cue, Celeste stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She gave the group a grin. "Hey guys," she greeted weakly. "What did I miss?"

OoOoOo

"Aunt Donna, you can't be serious!" exclaimed an outraged Celeste a day after the events had taken place. Her injuries were mostly healed, but some still remained visible and painful. She had made Rex stay the night and have Alfred check him over. He was still down in the Batcave since his injuries healed much slower than hers.

"Of course I'm serious," insisted Donna. "You'll know when I'm joking."

"Why am I grounded?" demanded Celeste. "I did nothing wrong! You know I can't sit by and let those monsters take innocent lives!"

Donna narrowed her eyes at her niece. "You disappear without telling us and risk your life to fight two mechanical demons who destroyed the entire Justice League!" she retorted loudly. "You're not allowed to leave this Manor! Do I make myself clear?"

Celeste's nose twitched, a sure sign that she was getting angry (Diana used to do the same thing), as she glared harshly at her aunt. "You're not my mom!" she yelled hotly as she stomped up the stairs to her bedroom.

Donna winced as she slammed her door shut. _She's right,_ the Amazon reminded herself. _I'm not her mother. Diana is. And Diana's gone._ She felt tears threaten to spill. _Damn you, Diana. You **had** to go and get yourself killed. Couldn't you have sat that one mission out? Celeste needs her mother, but I'm just her aunt. She needs you, not me._

OoOoOo

Celeste wasn't sure what time she had fallen asleep, but she awoke to someone shaking her, their movements desperate. She could just barely make out who it was. "Rex?" she questioned. "What are you doing? What's wrong?"

"We have to go!" urged Rex as he yanked her out of bed. He threw black fabric at her. "Here, put on your suit."

Celeste did as she was told, not caring in the least that she was changing in front of him. She had done it countless times before and trusted her friend not to look. "What's going on?"

Rex's expression was grave. "Morte and Miseria are coming to Gotham," he answered.

Celeste paled. "No..." she whispered. "No, no, no!" So far, the Androids had left Gotham alone. They both knew it was only a matter of time, but Celeste prayed that it would never happen. She was powerless against the Androids, but this was her father's city. She wanted to protect it like he would have wanted, but now she new that she couldn't. Well, she had to try. She sighed as she placed her mask over her eyes.

The two of them went down to the Batcave where Troia, Nightwing, Red Robin, and Alfred were waiting for them. "How close are they?" asked Wonder Bat.

"They're heading straight for us," said Nightwing quietly. "They went right through Gotham and now they're heading for the Manor."

"How did they find us?" asked Warhawk worriedly.

Wonder Bat then noticed something blinking on his neck. She realized it was a tracker and practically ripped it off. "Rex, this was on you!" she exclaimed. "Morte must have planted it on you yesterday during the fight! They've been tracking us!"

"Shit!" hissed Warhawk, angry at himself. "We're screwed. Utterly and totally screwed."

Suddenly, there was a loud bang as both of the Androids busted into the Batcave. "Hey there," said Morte casually, as if he and his sister hadn't tried to kill two of the people standing in front of him the day before.

"Miss us?" asked Miseria slyly.

"You wish," snarled Wonder Bat, taking a fighting stance. "I hope you two don't think you're gonna finish me off today." She was bluffing of course, everyone could see it. She thought she caught Rex share a look with her brothers, aunt, and surrogate grandfathers, but brushed it off as her paranoia talking again. Before she could begin her fight, the world began to fade away into darkness as she fell to the hard floor.

"Go," she scarcely heard her aunt order.

"...miss you...is," stated Tim.

"...love you...leste." She could barely make that out as Dick's voice. She could feel herself being lifted up before she blacked out completely.

OoOoOo

Celeste woke up to find herself in a sort of strong-glassed sphere with Rex outside of it, tapping away at something. Recent events began to flood into her mind. "Rex, what happened?" she asked. "Why'd you knock me out? Let me out of here so that I can kick their mechanical asses."

She heard Rex chuckled, but it was hollow and humorless. "We've been talking about this for months," he admitted, knowing that she was going to be angry. "Celeste, this machine will send you to a parallel universe, one where Morte and Miseria never existed. You'll be safe."

"W-What?" stuttered Celeste. "Rex, you can't do that! This is my home, I need to fight for it!" She began to grow angry as her nose twitched. "Am I really that unbearable that you have to send me to a parallel world just to get rid of me!?"

Suddenly, he punched a nearby button that allowed a small window big enough for the top half of their bodies to fit through to open up, taking Celeste by surprise. Rex grabbed her shoulders and smashed his lips unto hers. Celeste was thoroughly shocked, but kissed back nonetheless. She had wanted this kiss ever since she was ten.

Rex broke away from the kissed abruptly and shoved her further back into the pod. He closed the window and punched in the coordinates, launching her. Celeste punched the glass with all her might, not caring that her knuckled were beginning to bleed. Tears formed in her eyes as she saw Morte and Miseria come in, the latter punching a hole through Rex's stomach. She screamed as blood gushed out. "No, Rex! I love you!" Exhaustion overtook her as she passed out once more.

OoOoOo

The first thing that Celeste saw when she woke up was a suspicious yet beautiful face of a woman nearly identical to hers. She felt a sword being pointed at her neck. "Who are you?" the woman demanded. "And how did you get inside the Watchtower?"

"Mom?" was the only thing Celester could utter.

OoOoOo

 **Well, how was that? I'm trying out this new idea, so let's see where it goes, shall we? By the way, longest chapter I've ever written. Please review!**


	2. Hippolyta Trevor

**Well, I think the first chapter went rather well, don't you? Oh, and just so you know, the second daughter isn't an OC. Hippolyta "Lyta" Trevor AKA Fury is the daughter of Golden Age Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor. I'm just changing her entire background, but it's still the same character. Her outfit's the same, except it comes down past her thighs. Also, no stupid crown-thingy. Now, there was a review last chapter that I really want to answer.**

 **Guest: Honestly, I hadn't thought of that. That is a very interesting idea and I just might use it. But I also didn't want Diana to have to feel like she had to be with Bruce, Clark, or Steve just because three alternate versions of herself had daughters with them. I wanted her to be able to choose who she wanted to be with. But don't worry, each dad will get bonding time with his daughter.**

 **Now, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

If there was a time in her life that she was ever scared to death, Hippolyta "Lyta" Trevor knew it was now. Though she would never admit it to anyone, she was terrified. Lyta was generally a stubborn, fearless, and temperamental fifteen and a half year old girl. The notion of being afraid was almost overwhelming, she could feel intense fear creeping up her throat. She didn't like this feeling at all. She felt weak, vulnerable. She hadn't felt anything remotely close to this since she was three, and that was day she had lost her mother.

Her mother, Princess Diana of Themyscira, had died in a fierce battle with the God of War, Ares, about twelve years ago. It had been her and the entire island of warrior women against Ares and his undead soldiers. The Amazons, while having fought valiantly, ultimately lost. Lyta and her father had moved all over the world, running from the god ever since. Ares had since then dominated the world with an iron fist. Under his rule, everyone had turned against each other. The Justice League had attempted to defeat him, but even they had been torn apart by Ares's negative energy.

After twelve years, Ares had found them. How, Lyta did not know. All she knew was that she could not sit here and hide while her father confronted that monster. He was an excellent soldier, yes, but Ares was on a whole other level. Colonel Steve Trevor would not last five minutes against him. Lyta knew she needed to do something to save her father's life. She just didn't know what to do. She didn't have a "hero complex" like her mother did. She wasn't her mother.

And hiding away in her mother's old closet was not helping at all. Realizing this, Lyta face-palmed. Her dad wasn't the smartest guy around, but he should have realized that coming to her childhood house was the stupidest thing he could have done. Of course, she herself should have known what an idiotic move that was. But she had been distracted by the thought of coming back. Both father and daughter had missed the house terribly. Most (or all in Lyta's case) of their memories with Diana were in that house. They just had to come back one last time. Was that so much to ask for?

Hippolyta covered her ears as a loud bang was heard. But what could she do? Sure, she had her powers, but in just jeans and a T-shirt, she was a sitting duck. One attack would destroy her. Another bang was heard, making Lyta flinch back into the wall. A sudden light flashed into her eyes. The blond haired girl watched in awe as a mechanical voice sounded, _Recognized: Fury_ Unexpectedly, a wall opened up revealing red armor accented with gold with a pair of gold and red boots and a sword next to it. Attached to it was a note in fancy cursive that she vaguely recognized as her mother's handwriting:

 _Dear Hippolyta,_

 _If you're reading this, I must not be around anymore and you've found your suit that I had made for you. Please understand that what I do is very dangerous and I'm so sorry for leaving you. Lyta, this is your suit. I hoped this would wait until you were at least sixteen, but if you're younger than that, do what you must. Use it well, Fury. I know that you will be a great hero._

 _Love,  
Mommy_

Hippolyta wiped the forming tears from her eyes. This note was the only thing she had left of her mother. She grabbed the armor from the inside of the wall and did not hesitate to change into it. It fit her like a glove. She grabbed the sword; now, to save her father. Now filled with determination, Lyta flew at a rapid pace down the stairs where the fight was taking place.

She had known that her father didn't stand a chance against the God of War, but she had underestimate Ares' cruelty. When she finally got down to the living room, Lyta was horrified at what she saw. Ares, his white, pupil-less eyes gleaming maliciously, was standing over her lifeless father's body. Colonel Trevor's neck was twisted in a way that she could only deduce that Ares had snapped it.

Hippolyta looked at the god, tears and rage in her eyes. "Dad!" She glared at Ares. You're a monster," she spat viciously, ready to tear him apart. "You will pay for this, I swear it." This was all her fault. If she had not wasted so much time in that damn closet, she could have saved him. She could have at least grabbed him and flown away or something. Instead, she had away hid like a coward.

Ares chuckled evilly at her. "An what makes you think that you can do anything to me?" he taunted. "I'm an immortal, a god of Olympus. You are the daughter of a dead has-been princess with hardly any training whereas I am War itself. You don't stand a chance against me, child." He gesture for her to attack him. "But by all means, try to prove me wrong. I dare you."

Lyta's anger grew as she charged at him, sword raised. Ares easily dodged her attack, kicking her in the stomach. He then gave a swift punch in her face, causing her to fly back into a nearby wall. The girl fell to the ground with a thud, her pride more than a little bruised. He had already beaten her in less than twenty seconds. She could hear Ares walking towards her and the sound of a sword being drawn. "Time to say goodnight, _Princess_."

"That's _enough_ , Ares!" exclaimed a new, feminine voice. And it did not sound happy.

Ares growled. "Stay out of this, Athena!" he retorted, sounding annoyed. "This is between me and the brat, it does not concern you!"

"You will _not_ harm her!" insisted the woman, Athena. "She is the last heir to the throne of Themyscira, which I am a Patron Goddess of. Her safety and well being most certainly does concern me. Stand down, or do you not remember the last time we battle? I would hate to have to put you in your place again, brother, but I will if necessary."

"I would most certainly win, sister," claimed Ares with venom in his voice. But Lyta noticed that there was something off in his voice. While he had been extremely confident while dealing with her, there was hesitance in his voice while talking to Athena. He sounded apprehensive, scared even. She knew that Athena was the goddess of war and wisdom and Ares was War itself. What happened last time and who would win this fight? "Urgh, fine. Take her and get her out of my sight."

Hippolyta suddenly felt a warm hand touch her face. There was a swirling sensation that almost seemed like magic whisking her away. The presence next to her was warm and reassuring. It comforted her so much that her eyes began to droop and exhaustion eventually overtook her. She closed her eyes fell asleep wondering what was going to happen now.

OoOoOo

"Hippolyta," said a familiar voice. She felt herself being shaken gently. "Hippolyta, wake up."

Lyta opened her eyes to meet striking, sharp gray ones and yawned. Upon staring at a total stranger, she jumped back. "Who are you?" she demanded. "And where am I? Where's my dad?"

The woman sighed. "Hippolyta, what's the last thing you remember?" she questioned.

Lyta thought about this for a moment. "Well, Dad and I just got home from the market," she recalled. "He began dinner while I went up to my room to change. He burst into my room and told me to hide in Mom's old closet. He said that Ares was here and..." Suddenly, the events came flooding back into her mind full force. "Oh no... No, no, no! Dad...he's dead! He...he..." Unwanted tears began to form. He was gone, dead. As in never coming back. Now, she was an orphan.

Athena pat her arm. "There, there child," she said soothingly. "All will be well."

Lyta noticed that she was still Fury and wondered what the goddess could possibly want with her. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked suspiciously. "What do you want with me?"

"To give you a chance at a better life," answered Athena. "Are you familiar with the multiverse theory?" She hated to use such primitive and mortal concepts, but she needed to make the young girl understand.

"You mean the theory that there are an infinite number of worlds and that a new one is created every time someone makes a choice?" Lyta nodded knowingly. "I think I've heard a thing or two about it in school."

"Good," said Athena, satisfied. "Hippolyta, I want to send you to an alternate world where both of your parents are still alive and Ares has not taken over."

"Why?" asked Lyta. "Why me of all people?"

"Because you are all that is left of the Amazons. You deserve to live and grow as a warrior, a chance you never had," the goddess informed her. "But be warned, Princess. In this world, your parents may not be together, they may even be in love with different people."

The idea of her mother and father not being in love sounded crazy to Lyta, bizarre even. Even when she was a mere toddler she could see the chemistry between the two. She just couldn't imagine them with other people. "What will happen to this world?" she asked. Even though it had turned into a horrible place to live, it was still her home. It was all she had ever known. She felt weird abandoning it like this.

Athena shrugged. "With Ares' negative influence everywhere, who knows?" she mused. "Every mortal just may end up killing one another until there's nothing left but the animals and nature." Her eyes bore into Hippolyta's, as if reading her very soul. ""It's your choice, Hippolyta. I can not make it for you. Just know that you'll get to meet you mother. You'll get to see her face again."

Now that was something that she had always dreamed of. Seeing her mother, getting to know her would be the one thing she had always wanted, the one thing that her father could never give her. And now this woman, this _goddess_ , was offering it to her. Lyta was all for it. "Okay," she agreed. "Send me to this alternate world. I want to see her, to get to know her. And I want to see my dad again too."

Athena smiled. "Of course you do," she commented wisely. She held out her hand. "Take my hand, Princess." Lyta obliged and felt the familiar feeling again. The magic swirled around her, consuming her entire body. Her eyes were forced closed and all she saw was black.

OoOoOo

Lyta eyes opened to see two women hovering over her. The first she recognized as her mother, that face was uncanny. The second confused her. She was a bit older than her by maybe two years and looked a lot like Diana, but it wasn't Diana, that much she could tell. Her nose was different completely and her eyes were cold, stoic. So much unlike the warm eyes of her mother.

"Mom?"

Diana sighed and placed a hand on her head. "By Athena, there are two of them. What in Hera is going on?"

The young woman groaned and rubbed her eyes, probably extremely tired from a long day. "Today just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

OoOoOo

 **I don't know about you guys, but I didn't like this chapter as much as the first. Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	3. Lara Kent

**Well, I think this is going pretty well so far, don't you? Next is Lara Kent, named after Superman's mother. This is my other OC. Now, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

If you had told thirteen year old Lara Athena Kent that everything she knew and loved would be thrown into chaos in a matter of one day, she would have laughed in your face. By day, she was a simple farm girl who lived with her grandparents in a small town by the name of Smallville, by night a successor to Superman and Wonder Woman themselves. Lara was perfectly content with her life. Right now, she was enjoying one of her grandmother's famous home cooked breakfasts. "Ma, you're the best," she praised. "This is _so_ good!" She had long straight black hair and blue eyes. Her mother, Diana Prince AKA Wonder Woman, and her father, Clark Kent AKA Superman, had both died a little after she was born. Throughout her life, no one had ever told her how or why, no matter how much she asked.

Martha Kent kissed her granddaughter's cheek. "I'm glad you like it," she said, taking out a timer. "And you can thank me by clearing off the table and doing the dishes."

Lara grinned and rose into the air. "Yes ma'am!" she exclaimed happily. In about thirty seconds, the kitchen table was spotless and every dirty dish was washed off and drying in the strainer. "How long did it take this time?"

Martha stopped the time. "Nice job, hon," she complimented. "Twenty five point three seconds. That's point two seconds faster than last time."

Lara punched the air. "Yes! New record!" She began to walk up the stairs. "Ma, I'm gonna go change. I want to do a quick sweep of the country before Kara and Cassie come over."

"Too late for that, kid," said a feminine voice playfully. Lara turned and saw two blond women at her front door. One had pin-straight hair and was wearing a blue top and skirt with the red and yellow Superman symbol on her chest and a red cape connected to her shoulders. The other had bouncy, wavy hair and wore jeans and a red shirt with the gold Wonder Woman symbol on her chest.

Lara's grin, if possible, grew bigger. "Kara!" she exclaimed running to both women and embracing them tightly. "Cassie! You guys are here early! I thought you weren't coming for another few hours!"

Cassie smiled and ruffled the small girl's hair. "We wanted to surprise you," she confessed. "How about you change and we all go together?"

"Give me ten seconds," said Lara as she quickly flew up the stairs. She barged into her room and pulled on a knee-length blue dress and red and silver leggings. On her feet were red and blue boots and her hair was held back by a silver headband with a star on it. She wore a red cape and on her chest was the Wonder Woman symbol overlapping the Superman symbol. She met Kara and Cassie downstairs. "Okay, I'm ready."

Kara laughed, amused by her eagerness. "Hold it, squirt," she said, grabbing the younger girl by the cape to keep her in place as she turned towards the older woman. "Aunt Martha, is it alright if we take her out a bit early?"

Martha chuckled. "Go right ahead dear," she obliged as she watched her granddaughter pull on her cousin's cape frantically,trying to get her to budge. "Besides, I don't think Lara will be able to wait any longer."

"Yay!" cheered Lara, pulling both women out the door by their arms. "Thanks Ma! Bye! We'll be back before lunch, I promise! Love you!" The three left the house and took off into the sky.

OoOoOo

"So, why did you guys come so early?" asked Lara, or Super Princess as she called herself, as she soared through the sky with the two blonds. "You were supposed to come over for lunch."

Supergirl and Wonder Girl shared a look before the latter turned to her. "Well, Supergirl heard something coming towards Earth's atmosphere and heading towards Metropolis," she informed her. "We just want to check it out and make sure it's nothing big."

Super Princess practically had stars in her eyes as dramatic tears began to form. "And you wanted _me_ to come with...?"

Supergirl shrugged. "Well, I figured, why the hell not?" she mused. "We could use your powers on our side. We don't know what we're dealing with, so it's best that the three of us handle it. I think you're ready."

"What about the Justice League?"

The blond gave another shrug. "If they decide to come, then they'll be there," she said. "But we're dealing with this here and now, with or without their help." Super Princess nodded, but said nothing as they flew towards Metropolis. When they touched down in the center of the city, all three had their eyes turned to the sky in anticipation as they waited for the suspected threat.

In the far distance, Supergirl and Super Princess could start to make out a huge aircraft with their enhanced vision. "That's a big ship..." Super Princess whispered in awe and a tiny bit of hesitance.

Supergirl narrowed her eyes in thought. "I think that I've seen that ship somewhere before," she said.

As the spaceship became visible to her, Wonder Girl's eyes widened with fear. "Kara, you _have_ seen that ship before," she confirmed. "That's Darkseid's mothership!"

Supergirl paled. "D-Darkseid?" she stuttered. "Shit! Cassie, this is bad. This is _extremely_ bad!"

Super Princess gave them both puzzled looks. "Why?" she asked in confusion. "What's the big deal? Who's Darkseid?"

"No time to explain, Lara," insisted Wonder Girl, grabbing her by her shoulders. "You have to get out of here."

This confused her even more. "But why? I want to fight with you guys!"

Supergirl shook her head. "Lara, you don't understand," she said. "We're not dealing with your typical evil alien. Darkseid's bad, one of the worst. Trust me, you're not ready for this. He killed both of your-"

Wonder Girl elbowed her in the stomach, glaring at her. "What she _means_ is that even the Justice League was barely able to handle Darkseid the last time he came to Earth. It's too dangerous for you to be here."

"What about Mom and Dad?" questioned Super Princess suspiciously. "You guys always tell me that they were the strongest people you knew, the protectors of Earth."

Wonder Girl nodded. "Yes they were," she said. "And they were the only reason that it's still here. Please Lara, go straight home. For me."

Super Princess sighed. "Sure," she agreed, taking off.

Wonder Girl and Supergirl stared after her retreating form. "Well, that was easy," commented the latter.

"At least she's safe," added Wonder Girl. They both turned to the landing spaceship, ready to confront this deadly foe head-on.

OoOoOo

Super Princess knew that she should have gone straight to the farm as her cousins had ordered her to, but found her body aching to turn around and help them when she was almost there. _Don't do it,_ a little voice inside her head warned. It was masculine and gentle. _They told you to go home for a reason._ Lara nodded, knowing that the voice was right and continued to fly in the direction of Smallville.

 _But what if they get hurt? Or worse, killed?_ questioned a different voice. This one was feminine and fierce. Lara stopped in midair. _It'll be all your fault because you ran away from the battle instead of fighting like the Amazon warrior that your mother would be proud of._

 _Lara, go home,_ ordered the first voice. _They'll be fine. You might not be. Besides, Darkseid hadn't attacked any civilians. Go back now, and you might be taken as a threat. That would be an Amazon, a Kryptonian and a hybrid of both. You could make things worse by showing up. What if they attack because they feel threatened?Think, what would Superman do?_

 _If Cassie and Kara are so worried, they obviously need your help,_ they second voice reasoned. _Answer me this, what would Wonder Woman do?_

Super Princess groaned in annoyance. This would happen often. Most people had one conscious, she had two. Neither one ever tempted her to do something bad, just showed her two different sides that were both equally logical. Sometimes, it really confused the heck out of her. With a sigh, she turned around and began to head back towards Metropolis.

OoOoOo

When she got there, Super Princess nearly threw up at what she saw. Metropolis looked like a warzone. Supergirl's eyes were unblinking and her right arm was ripped out of its socket. A large piece of Kryptonite was jabbed into her stomach, which meant that she couldn't even go over there to check on her. There was no heartbeat, she was dead. Wonder Girl on the other hand was alive, but barely. Her heart was still beating, but it sounded like it could stop any minute. There was hardly a place on her body that wasn't bloody or bruised.

Super Princess flew over to her cousin, tears coming to her eyes. "Cassie!" she sobbed. "Cassie, wake up! Please!"

Wonder Girl opened her eyes slowly. "Lara?" she asked as the girl's face came into view. Suddenly, panic was etched on her face as she forced herself to get up. "By Zeus, get out of here! He came for you, he _wants_ you!" Out of nowhere, a laser raced towards the two, shooting right through Cassie's chest. Lara watched in horror as blood poured out and her limp body fell to the ground. She was dead as well.

Super Princess turned to face her cousins' killer, rage and tears evident in her eyes. She came face-to-face with a twenty foot being who looked like he was made of rock. "Who are you?!" she demanded loudly.

"I am Darkseid," the being responded. "You must be the spawn of the Amazon and Kryptonian."

Super Princess glared up at him. "How do you know my parents?" she screamed.

Darkseid smirked down at her. "Simple, I killed them," he revealed. "It was right in this spot in fact, about thirteen years ago."

Super Princess let out a scream of rage as she shot up at Darkseid. She punched him rapidly in the face, letting out all of her anger. Her eyes glowed red as to lasers shot out of them. Darkseid must have grown bored because he punched with his massive fist, sending her flying to the ground. "Make this easier on yourself and surrender," he said.

Super Princess wiped some blood off her chin. "Never," she spat.

Darkseid shrugged. "Have it your way." Suddenly, there was a green light and Lara felt herself growing incredibly weak. She collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion. The alien picked her up by her leg and began to open a Boom Tube as his ship was destroyed by the protégés of Wonder Woman and Superman. Lara stirred as she began to wake up. All the memories came flooding back to her as her anger began to flare. She used her heat vision to shoot Darkseid in the foot, making him lose concentration while also dropping her into the Boom Tube. Super Princess blacked out again as she fell through the mysterious portal.

OoOoOo

"Is she one of your sister?" That was a woman's voice. One that sounded vaguely familiar, but also strange at the same time. Not to mention that she seemed extremely tired.

"I've never seen her before in my life," answered two voices at once. They were both female, but sounded significantly younger than the first.

Lara opened her eyes and was met with three faces that kind of reminded her of her own. One was a blond while the other two had hair dark as night. All three of them had the same bright blue eyes as her. She immediately recognized the older woman with the black hair, she had only one picture of her on her dresser. "I know you!" she exclaimed happily. She broke out into a big grin. "You're my mom!"

Her mother and the blond girl's eyes widened as the other girl remained emotionless. "Well, I guess there are three of us now," she said nonchalantly.

OoOoOo

 **Again, not as good as my first chapter, but it'll get more interesting soon. Until next time, please review!**


	4. Reactions

**Well, now you know basically everything there is to know about our three heroines. If you're reading this, then I've kept your interest so far, which is good. Now, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

Princess Diana of Themyscira has seen a lot of out of the ordinary things in her immortal life. She herself was sculpted from clay, brought to life by the gods she served and worshipped. One of her closest friends and teammate was an alien from another world and another prowled around at night dressed as a bat. But _this_ , this takes the cake. She had never seen anything even remotely close to this strange. Well, at least not in _her_ opinion. Others might disagree.

And to think, this all started out as a perfectly normal day.

OoOoOo

 _Wonder Woman and the rest of the seven Founders of the world famous Justice League sat around the large, round conference table. Right now, Superman was discussing a potential threat in North Korea. "Kim Jong-un developing these nuclear weapons has the United Nations deeply concerned," he spoke. "Normally, imposing on another nation's military decisions is not what we do, but this could potentially turn into another World War."_

 _Hawkgirl scoffed and crossed her arms. "The United States has nuclear weapons. Weapons which they used in World War II on Japan, resulting in the deaths of over a hundred thousand people," she pointed out. "The UN hasn't said anything about that. North Korea has every right to keep their weapons if America keeps the ones it has."_

 _Wonder Woman frowned deeply; she didn't think she would ever understand Man's World's way of doing things. "If no one had these weapons at all, we wouldn't have this problem," she retorted. Shayera was her friend, sister even, but she often thought with her fists and not her head. Nuclear weapons were too dangerous for_ anyone _to have._

 _"Unfortunately, it's not that simple, Princess," said Batman, his face as stoic as usual. "There's little to no chance that the U.S. will compromise and dispose of theirs and I have a feeling that North Korea won't back down so easily."_

 _"We should talk to him," suggested Flash. "It can't hurt. We might even convince him to dispose of them."_

 _Green Lantern nodded. "That's not a bad idea," he agreed. "But not all of us. Maybe one or two."_

 _"I think Wonder Woman and Superman should go," spoke Martian Manhunter._

 _Suddenly, red lights began to flash. **Security breach.** **Unidentified object in Watchtower cafeteria.** The Founders looked at each other before springing into action, each heading towards the Watchtower's cafeteria._ _Inside was a small, round capsule._

 _Superman used his X-ray vision to look inside. "There's a girl in there," he informed his teammates._

 _Batman walked over to the capsule and began to fiddle with the keypad on the side. Soon enough, the capsule gave a little beep and opened up. Indeed, there_ was _a girl who looked about seventeen. She wore a black suit accented with red, blue, and white. On her face rested a mask and on her chest was the Wonder Woman symbol inside of a red Batman symbol._

 _Hawkgirl raised an eyebrow at the two heroes in question. "Something you two want to tell us?" she asked._

 _"I've never seen this girl before in my life," said Wonder Woman honestly and Batman nodded in agreement. But there was something stirring inside of her, something that she couldn't quite explain. She felt as if she_ did _know_ _this girl. She sighed. "J'onn, can you take her to the Medical Wing? She looks hurt."_

 _Martian Manhunter nodded and used his telekensis to lift the girl up. As he took her away, the remaining Founders stared at Batman and Wonder Woman. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," snapped the former._

 _"Where could she have come from?" pondered Green Lantern._

 _"Another dimension?" suggested Flash. "It's happened before."_

 _"It's possible," Superman agreed._ _He looked at the Amazon who had stayed quiet during the conversation. "Diana, you should go in and interrogate her. She might know you."_

 _"What about North Korea?" Wonder Woman asked in concern._

 _"It can wait," The Man of Steel assured her. "I can go by myself if need be." Wonder Woman nodded and began to walk in the direction of the Medical Wing. As she did so, the Amazon couldn't help but think that there was something larger at play here. What_ was _this girl's connection to her and Batman? More importantly, where did she come from?_

 _As she entered, Wonder Woman saw the mysterious girl lying on the bed, still unconscious. J'onn was checking her over, probably for any injuries. She was hooked u to the heart monitor, which was going at a steady pace. Her mask was gone. "How is she?"_

 _"She's healing rapidly," answered the Martian. "If she's connected to you in anyway, she seems to share your meta healing factor."_

 _"Do you know who she is or where she came from?"_

 _J'onn shook his head. "She has strong mental blocks," he said. "They're very similar to how Shayera's were when she served as a spy."_

 _"Are you implying that this child may be a spy?" demanded Wonder Woman, slightly harsher than she meant to. For some reason, she felt a need to protect this girl. Maybe she was one of Batman's wards that she had trained in another world? Yes, that was probably it. They probably had a mentor_ _-protégé relationship, which is why she wore both symbols._

 _Suddenly, the girl in question began to stir. Her face became distorted as her arms began to flail. "_ _Καλούπι..._ _" she hissed in her sleep, her nose twitching. Diana noticed that she was speaking fluent Greek. "Θα πληρώσεις." Her heart rate began to speed up. "Θα σε τελειώσω! Μ 'ακούς? Τελείωσες!"_ _This alarmed Wonder Woman greatly. Could it be that this girl was sent to finish the League from the inside out? She unsheathed her sword and pointed threateningly at the girl in question._

 _When said girl opened her eyes (that seemed so identical to her own, but significantly colder, more calculating), she stared at Diana with a mix of shock, sadness, and fear. "Who are you?" Diana demanded. "And how did you get inside the Watchtower?"_

 _"Mom?" uttered the girl, apparently as shocked as Diana._

 _Wonder Woman's jaw flew open while Martian Manhunter's face remained impassive as always. He had suspected as much. The girl had a striking resemblance to the Amazon next to him, not to mention her attire. It seemed that it was safe to say that this teenager was Wonder Woman's (and possibly Batman's) daughter from a parallel world._

 _Wonder Woman pulled her sword away from her throat, deeming her not a threat. She'd like to think that she was a good judge of character. "Why do you address me as your mother? What is your name, child?"_

 _Celeste bit her lip as her previous memories came flooding back to her. If she remembered correctly, Rex had sent her to an alternate dimension. In this world, Wonder Woman may not know Batman's secret identity. "Celeste," she answered calmly, deciding to use her head and not her heart in this situation. "I'd tell you my last name, but, I wouldn't want to give away identities." She paused. "But if you'd really like to know, use the Lasso on Truth on me if you'd like."_

 _Diana held up said lasso. "You'd let me use this?" she asked skeptically._

 _Celeste smirked. "Well, I can't really stop you, now can I?" she quipped. "Go ahead."_

 _Wonder Woman wrapped it around the girl's hand. "Who are you? Where did you come from? And who am I to you?"_

 _"My full name is Celeste Martha Hippolyta Wayne, or, with this suit on, Wonder Bat," said the girl automatically. "I come from an apocalyptic world where two deadly androids terrorize the innocent. I referred to you as 'Mom' because where I come from, Wonder Woman is my mother and Batman is my father."_ _Diana removed her lasso, unable to speak a single word. She had a daughter. Well, she didn't actually give birth to her, but still. She was a mother..._

OoOoOo

Perhaps pointing a sword to the girl's throat had not been the best way to handle things. But can you blame her? She had panicked. For all Diana knew, the girl could have been sent by Ares or Hades to destroy her and her friends from the inside out. So, when something similar came around the second time, she was a little less excessive.

OoOoOo

 _"So..." began Diana awkwardly. She had never been one to be shy, but for some reason, she found herself at a loss for words around this girl who claimed to be her daughter from a parallel universe. "How did you get here?"_

 _Celeste averted her eyes. "It was completely by accident," she said curtly, and Diana knew that it was a sensitive subject. "I'm going back as soon as I get that pod fixed." Honestly, she didn't know how to feel. When her parents had died in her world, she had missed them terribly. And both of them were still alive here. She could get a chance to meet them, to_ know _them. But at what cost? She felt like she had abandoned her own dying world, her_ real _family. The ones who had been there for her from the beginning, the ones who had raised her. Not to mention...Rex._

 _The thought nearly brought tears to her eyes. Her best friend, the love of her life had sent her away. Celeste knew he was only trying to protect her, but it still stung. He had basically given himself up for her. She had watched as those monsters had killed him right in front of her without a second thought. **Focus** **Wayne,** she thought to herself. **Calm down. Just breathe.**_

 _Celeste looked back into the older woman's eyes. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I'd just like to go home." She found it difficult talking to this woman. As much as she looked like her mother, even though they share the same title, the same name, she knew that this wasn't her mom. This Diana didn't give birth to her, didn't tuck her in at night, and didn't teach her the morals and values she still held now at the age of five._

 _Diana nodded sympathetically. "We will do everything in our power to fix your machine," she vowed. She looked like she wanted to say something more, but was interrupted by blaring red lights. **Warning. Unauthorized magical teleportation detected.** Both women turned their attention to what looked to be something materializing in the center of the room._

 _An unconscious girl who looked to be about fifteen was revealed. She had long golden blond hair. She looked a lot like Diana and Celeste, but their were some noticeable differences. For one, the girl's lips were slightly thinner than either of them and she wasn't quite as muscular, probably due to a lack of training. She wore a red and gold suit and while it didn't have the Wonder Woman symbol as Celeste's did, the style of her clothing was similar to the Amazon warrior's._

 _As if on instinct, they both moved to the girl's side to see if she was alright without really knowing why they were doing it. The girl stirred and slowly opened her eyes, which both of them noticed were the same shade of blue that theirs were. She looked at Diana. "Mom?"_

 _Diana, not comprehending this very well, placed a hand to her pounding head. "By Athena there are two of them. What in Hera is going on?"_

 _Celeste, not believing that she could have a sister, rubbed her eyes, trying to soothe her headache. "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder."_

 _"Who are you?" Diana asked the girl. "And how did you get here?"_

 _Hippolyta remembered what Athena said about her parents not knowing who she was. "My name is Hippolyta Trevor," she answered. "But you can call me Lyta. I'm...your daughter?" She finished her statement as a question, probably questioning if she really was_ this _Diana's offspring._

 _Celeste decided to speak up. "I'm guessing that you're probably Wonder Woman's daughter from an alternate universe," she said emotionlessly. At Lyta's nod, she continued, "That means that we are, in a sense, half sisters." Lyta could only stare at the older girl in shock._

OoOoOo

Since Celeste was already there, it was less of a shock to find another one. But it was still a shock nonetheless. Diana had to grinned at the way she had delivered the news of the two being sisters. It was similar to how Bruce would announce a mission or intel _about_ a mission (really, anything he said to them was always about the mission). But then it happened a third time...

OoOoOo

 _Diana sighed. "Alright, Hippolyta, start from the beginning," she said gently._

 _"Well, um," began Lyta nervously, not quite knowing how to begin. "When I was about three, you died in a war with Ares. With you out of the way, his negative energy infected everybody, even the rest of the Justice League. Everyone began to fight each other, which only gave him more power. My dad, Colonel Steve Trevor, and I have traveled all over the country trying to escape from him. Ares found us in our old house, so Dad hid me in your old closet. I found a suit you left me and became Fury. When I went to confront Ares, he had already killed my father." She paused and took a deep breath. "I tried to fight him, but with basically no training, I was helpless against him. Athena interfered and whisked me away. Next thing I know, she offers to send me to meet you and I agreed. Now I'm here."_

 _Celeste noticed the difference between herself and this strange girl almost immediately. She had been forced to leave her corrupted world, while that had been the last thing Celeste had ever wanted to do. And while she found that hiding how she felt from mostly everyone around her, Hippolyta practically wore her feelings on her sleeve._

 _Wonder Woman was about to respond, when the alarm blared for the third time that day. **Warning. Unidentified Boom Tube opening detected.** She had to wonder though, just how many different security breaching scenarios on the Watchtower did Bruce come up with? All three females watched as a portal opened up on the floor. A figure looked to be thrown up through it and landed on the floor. Hard. A few seconds later, the portal closed._

 _Upon closer inspection, the figure could be recognized as a girl who looked about thirteen. Again, the three women approached the unconscious girl to see if she was alright. Like Hippolyta and Celeste, she bore many resemblances to Diana. But Wonder Woman could also see that this girl had a likeness to Superman himself. She had a guess to what was happening, but found it difficult to believe._

 _The girl wore a blue dress which showed the Wonder Woman symbol overlapping the Superman symbol. She stirred and opened her eyes, immediately locking onto Diana. "I know you! You're my mom!" she exclaimed happily, grinning._

 _Hippolyta and Diana's eyes widened while Celeste's expression stayed as stoic as ever. "Well, I guess there are three of us now," she said nonchalantly. She looked at the girl. "What's your name, kid?"_

 _"Lara," answered the girl. She then covered her mouth. "Super Princess, I mean. I-" Suddenly, her expression turned to one of confusion as she looked around her, puzzled._

 _Celeste raised a hand up. "Let me guess, you're from a world where you were put in serious, life threatening danger," she began. "By some strange turn of events, you were transported here. I deduce that you also grew up without your mother, Princess Diana of the Amazons, which is why you know what she looks like, but don't actually know_ her _."_

 _Lara stared at the older girl, shock written all over her face. "How did you-?" She then noticed the symbol on her chest. "You were mentored by Batman?"_

 _Celeste paused. "In a way, yes. You can call me Wonder Bat."_

 _"I'm Fury," said Lyta. "Well, my real name's Hippolyta. No need to lie when we're all Wonder Woman's daughters."_

 _"Unfortunately," Celeste said. "I have more than one secret identity to maintain. That means no sharing."_

 _Lyta grinned. "That might be hard with no mask."_

 _Celeste's hand flew up to her eyes, finding that her mask was not there. "Did you take my mask off me?" she asked Diana._

 _Diana nodded. "Yes. It was mandatory to tend to your injuries."_

 _Celeste sighed. "Right."_

 _"Lucky for you, I already know Batman's secret identity," Lyta said. "He was my godfather. I used to see him all the time before Ares took over."_

 _"He was mine too," added Lara. "That means that you must be one of Bruce Wayne's wards."_

 _"Something like that," answered Celeste. "My name is Celeste, but with this on, I'm known as Wonder Bat. You must be Superman's daughter. Or should I say, Clark Kent?"_

 _Lara gaped at her. "How did you know that?"_

 _Lyta rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, everyone knows it," she said. "All he does is wear a pair of glasses."_

 _Diana stared at the three girls, observing them. Lara seemed to be a generally happy child, also a bit naïve. Unlike the other two, she probably had a generally happy life._ _She would also probably have the same morals as Superman._ _Hippolyta, despite her world being overrun by Ares, did come off as at least content. Steve was a very good soldier, but nothing compared to her, Batman, or Black Canary. Lyta seemed to have little to now training. That aside, those two were easy. But the last one, Diana knew she would be difficult. The last one had lived a harder life than the other two combined. She was also smart, maybe even as smart as Bruce. Diana could tell that she was also the most dangerous of the three._ ** _This could present some problems,_** _she thought to herself, sighing._

OoOoOo

"She's my what?" demanded both Superman and Batman, the latter a bit harsher than the other.

Wonder Woman sighed, exasperated. "I told you, the oldest is your daughter, Batman, and the youngest is your daughter, Superman," she informed them. "And mine too. They both came here from endangered worlds, though both seemed to come here on accident. The middle daughter is also from an endangered world and saved by Athena. Athena offered her a chance to come her and she said yes."

Batman narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "How do we know that they're not just some ploy to infiltrate the League? Or destroy you?" he inquired.

"I used my lasso on the oldest," Wonder Woman told them. "If she's telling the truth, I have no doubt that the other two are as well."

"Are you going to tell Trevor?" asked Superman.

Wonder Woman nodded. "I'll tell him tonight," she said. "But we have another problem. Where are they going to stay? They can't really live with me in my quarters on the Watchtower."

"You'll need a secret identity," said Batman. "So that you can purchase a house for the four of you. I'll work on that. But for now, the oldest can stay with me." Diana peered at him curiously, knowing that he didn't take well to metas in his city.

"I guess that the youngest can stay with me in my apartment," Superman agreed.

"Will Lois be okay with that?" Diana asked. "I know that she already doesn't like me much."

"Yes she does," Superman insisted. "And it's not like we have much of a choice here."

Wonder Woman nodded. "Alright, I'll talk to Steve about letting Hippolyta stay with him." She wondered where this adventure would lead them. She's never had a daughter before, let alone three.

OoOoO

 **So, how was it? I know that everyone was kind of OOC, but I'm working on it. Also, this is kind of set in the Young Justice cartoon world, with some minor differences. Anyway, please review and I'll see you next time!**


	5. Meeting the Family

**Well, now Bruce and Clark know. But how will Lois, Steve, and Dick and Alfred take this? Read and find out. Now, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

"Don't be nervous," said Diana to Hippolyta, who was fidgeting. "He's a really nice guy." The two were outside of Colonel Steve Trevor's apartment, about to tell him the big news. Both Diana and Hippolyta would be lying if they said that they weren't at least a little bit nervous. It's not everyday that you gain a daughter (or three). It's also not common that you get to meet your once-dead parents. Bruce had taken Celeste to Wayne Manor and Clark had brought Lara to his apartment in Metropolis. Diana had agreed to escort Hippolyta to Steve's house.

Lyta nodded. "Yeah, he is," she agreed with a smile. She looked at the woman standing next to her. "I'm ready." Diana smiled back an knocked on the door a few times.

It opened up to reveal a man in his mid twenties. He had short, golden blond hair and light hazel eyes. The man smiled when he saw who it was. "Hey, Diana," he greeted warmly. He peered at the young woman next to her curiously. "Who's your friend?"

"Steve, this is Hippolyta Trevor," Diana announced. "She's our daughter." Lyta could have burst out laughing at his facial expression. He looked as if he were lost and didn't know what to say to that information. Diana actually did laugh and the blond girl next to her couldn't help but join in.

Steve opened the door wider and gestured for them to enter. "Why don't you two come in and explain this to me," he offered. "I'll make some tea." This didn't make much sense to him. He and Diana had only known each other for about eight years. This girl looked to be about fifteen. And unless he and Diana had too much to drink one night over the years, they never had sex before.

Diana and Lyta entered the house and sat down on the couch. Steve went into the kitchen and came out a few minutes later, three cups of tea in his hand. Well, one was between his forearm and his chest as he tried not to spill it. Steve set down the cups on the coffee table. "Here you go."

Hippolyta took a cup. "Thank you," she said.

"Yes, thank you, Steve," said Diana, also taking a cup as well.

"Why don't you start from the beginning," suggested Steve. "How do we have a kid together?"

"I'm from another dimension," answered Hippolyta bluntly before Diana could get the chance. "Have you heard of the multiverse theory? Yeah, well, it exists. And I'm your fifteen year old daughter. Welcome to fatherhood." She paused. "Oh yeah, I also have two half-sisters who are the daughters of Superman and Batman respectively."

Diana snorted delicately as Steve stared at the girl in shock. "Wow..." he uttered. "Just...wow."

"Steve, I have a favor to ask you," said Diana, snapping him out of his trance. "Can she stay here with you? Just until I can get an identity and a place of my own for those three to live in."

"You're going to adopt a secret identity?" asked Steve.

Diana nodded. "I've actually been thinking about this for a while," she admitted. "Having an identity may prove useful in the future." She stood up. "I should go back up to the Watchtower. They might need me. I'll let you two get acquainted." She made her way out the door. "Goodbye."

"Bye Diana," said Steve and Lyta at the same time. As the Amazon left, the two blonds looked at each other, not quite knowing what to say to one another.

"So, what do you want to do now, kid?" Steve asked the teenager.

"Can you tell me how you and Diana met?" Lyta asked out of the blue. "I know it's cliché, but I want to know how it happened in this world. My dad never talked about it much, said it was too painful."

Steve smiled; maybe having this kid in his life wouldn't be too bad. "Sure, kid." He then began to tell the story as Hippolyta listened with fascination, not taking her eyes off of him as he spoke.

OoOoOo

Lara and Clark approached Clark's apartment building. It was slightly awkward, but both were sure that they would overcome it in time. "Lara, I should tell you, my girlfriend Lois Lane may react strangely to your existence; she had quite a temper," he warned her. "Just don't take it too personally. She'll warm up to you eventually." _I hope,_ he added mentally.

Lara nodded, just happy to be with her father, even if he technically wasn't her actual father. "I'll be okay!" she assured him. "I can't wait to meet her! I'm just so excited to spend time with you both!"

Clark smiled, she seemed to be a very happy kid. "Alright, here we are," he said, opening the door. "Lois, I'm home!"

A woman with long dark hair and almost violet eyes came into view. "Hey, Smallville," she greeted, kissing him on the cheek. She then spotted the girl next to him. "Clark, who is this?" she asked suspiciously.

"Lois, this is Lara," said Clark. "She's my daughter." He saw his girlfriend about to react violently. "From another dimension," he added hastily.

"Who's her mother?" Lois demanded, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

Clark hesitated. "Diana," he answered.

Before Lois could say anything else, Lara walked up to her and held out her hand, grinning. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Lane! My name is Lara Kent!" she said excitedly. "Thank you for allowing me into your home!"

Lois stared at the girl for a while before her eyes lit up. She shook the girl's hand, beaming back at her. "Oh my lord, you're so cute!" she gushed. "And polite too!" She turned to her boyfriend. "Clark, what are you still standing around for? Get your keys and your wallet, we have to take her shopping for new clothes! Are you hungry, dear?" She didn't wait for Lara to answer. "We're taking her to Vinette!" Clark sighed and shook his head, knowing that he would spend quite a lot of money today. But he couldn't help but chuckle. Lois has always wanted a daughter, and their inability to have their own was always a sensitive subject. With Lara here, she would finally have that opportunity, they both would.

Lois took Lara by the hand and Clark by the arm, leading them both out the door.

OoOoOo

Wonder Bat, who now had her mask back on, sat next in the passenger's seat of the Batwing while Batman sat in the pilot's seat. Neither one of them knew how to start a conversation. Not to mention, Wonder Bat could practically sense that Batman didn't trust her. She hadn't really expected him to, he was, after all, her father (in a way). "I didn't do this on purpose, you know," she said suddenly.

Batman looked at her, slightly surprised. "Do what on purpose?"

"Come here," answered Wonder Bat sharply, her frustration rising. "I have people that I care about and a dying world that needs me. This is about the last thing I need right now. I shouldn't be here at all."

"How _did_ you get here?" asked Batman, his voice surprisingly gentle.

Wonder Bat really didn't want to answer that question, but if it would get him to be less suspicious, she'd do it. "My family sent me by knocking me out and shoving me into that freaking pod. I don't know what Diana told you, but my world is overrun by mechanical demons who kill and terrorize as they please. Me and my... _friend_ try to stop them whenever we can. To be blunt, they found us at the Manor after a fight. As soon as I get my pod to work, I'm going back for them." She was greatly saddened thinking about the people she left behind. She had fought with her aunt and never got the chnace to apologize. Stupid Rex, protecting her like a stinking hero. Damn him for being so selfless.

Batman had a feeling that was all he would get out of her, so he nodded as they continued their flight. Soon enough, they made it to the Batcave. As they entered, Wonder Bat could see a young, masked boy dressed in red and black with a yellow 'R' on his costume come into view. If she were to guess, he was probably around thirteen. "Batman! You're back!" he exclaimed, running over to his mentor. "Who is she?"

Wonder Bat gave him a minor Batglare. " _She_ has a name," she snapped at him, though she was careful not to be too harsh. She vaguely wondered which one this was. Tim? Jason maybe? She had actually met Jason before back on her original earth. He was dangerous and a loose canon, but she liked him. He was cool. Jason was an infrequent presence in her life, but still a presence nonetheless. She missed him as well.

"Dick, this is Celeste," Batman, now Bruce Wayne, said as he took off his cowl. "Celeste, this is Dick."

Celeste and Dick peeled their masks off, crossing their arms. "So much for secret identities," they both grumbled in unison. They looked at each other and grinned. Celeste was somewhat shocked. This was Dick Grayson? The first Robin? Her older brother? She expected him to be Nightwing by now. To be honest, the idea of seeing him now excited her. From what Donna had told her, Dick was a happy kid when he was younger, before he had gone all Batman 2.0. This could prove to be interesting.

"Okay, I know her name," said Dick. "That still doesn't explain who she is." He squinted. "Or why she has both you and Wonder Woman's signs on her chest."

Celeste looked at Bruce. _All yours, pal,_ she seemed to say with her eyes. Bruce sighed. "She's me and Wonder Woman's daughter," he told his ward. Dick gaped at him, thoroughly stunned at this information. "From a parallel world."

"Oh..." Dick looked up at her. "So, are you, like, my big sister?" he asked.

Celeste shrugged. "I guess so, kid."

Dick beamed at her. "That is so cool!" he exclaimed. He began to bombard her with questions. "Do I exist in your world? Am I older or younger than you? Do we have any other siblings? How old _are_ you?"

Celeste held her hands out, stopping him. "Whoa, hold it Dick," she interrupted his ramble. "Yes, you exist and you're older than me. I don't think I should answer that third question and I'm seventeen."

Dick, still smiling, took her by the arm. "Come on, I'll give you a tour of the manor!" he offered, pulling her away. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she probably knew every single room and floor. "Are you gonna start patrolling with us? Because that'd be so awesome!"

"I don't know," admitted Celeste, looking back at Bruce. "I know that Bruce hates metas in his city."

Bruce looked at her, then at Dick. "I'll think about it."

"That usually means yes!" Dick told her excitedly, leading her out of the Batcave. "Tomorrow, you can meet my friends, Aqualad, Speedy, and Kid Flash. Speedy's about a your age and a real hothead. Don't be offended if Kid Mouth tries to flirt with you, he does that to every pretty girl that he meets. Aqualad's very calm polite, I think you'll like him."

"Do they know your identity?" asked Celeste.

Dick looked embarrassed. "Kid Flash does," he confessed. "Bruce was real mad at me when he found out." He looked up at her. "You're a lot like him, you know that?"

"Like who?"

"Bruce," answered Dick. "I can't really explain it, you just are. You have that same...thing of his."

Celeste arched an eyebrow. "Thing?"

"You know, that Batman thing!" Dick elaborated. "The way you talk, the way you walk, your facial expressions! That all him, sis."

"Hmm... never though about it like that."

"Master Dick?" a voice with a thick British accent asked. An old, but not quite near elderly, man came into view. "Who are you with?"

"Alfred, this is Celeste," said Dick. "She's Wonder Woman and Bruce's daughter from a parallel world. She's gonna be staying with us for a while." Celeste smiled and waved. He looked at her suit. "You're gonna need some clothes."

Alfred gave Dick a stern look. "Pardon me, Master Dick, but shouldn't you have your pajamas on already?"

Dick sighed. "Fine," he conceded, dragging himself up the stairs.

Alfred gestured at the girl. "If you'll follow me Miss Celeste, I will show you to your room," he said.

Celeste smiled as she followed him up the stairs. "Thank you, Mr. Alfred. That would be great."

"Just Alfred, Miss," insisted the butler. Surprisingly, he led her to her old bedroom back in her old world. "You can put up any decorations you'd like. There are some clothes that may fit you in the draws. I'll leave you to it." Alfred left her alone.

Celeste stood there for a minute before collapsing on the bed, completely exhausted. These had been two extremely long days for her and all she wanted to do was sleep forever. Celeste sighed and pulled herself up, dragging her feet to the dresser. She selected a baggy T-shirt and a pair of oversized sweatpants to change into. She went back to the bed before crawling into it, pulling the covers over herself.

But no matter how tired she was, Celeste could not get herself to sleep. The fact that her entire family had risked themselves to give her a chance at a better life was beyond unbearable. She had left them. She had left her world utterly defenseless. She had watched as those monsters had killed Rex in cold blood. How would she ever get over the guilt?

OoOoOo

 **So, Clark is obviously out of the question for Diana since he's already with Lois. But hey, anything can happen. Wow, Celeste's life is freaking terrible, huh? So, how was it? Good? Bad? Please review!**


	6. Crime Fighting & Cooking

**Hi everyone! Welcome to another update! As I said before, this mostly takes place in the Young Justice Universe (yeah, yeah, I'll change it to crossover soon). I just wanted to make sure that everyone knew that. Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

Celeste frowned. "So, it's unfixable," she concluded grimly, fiddling with her straw. She, Diana, Hippolyta, and Lara were sitting together in a local café in Gateway City. Celeste wasn't completely sure what the point was in them being here, but came anyway. Diana herself had asked her to attend this, how had she put it? "Bonding Time." It could have come off as disrespectful not to show u[ and she could use a short break from the manor anyway. Dick and Alfred were familiar, she knew exactly how to handle them. But Bruce... Bruce was a different story. Her version of him had died when she was five. She didn't know him as well as she knew Alfred and Dick. Celeste knew that she was already walking on thin ice and that it was best to try not to upset him.

Diana sighed. Although she did a good job hiding it, the Amazon could that Celeste was very upset over the news. "I didn't say that," she said quickly, trying not to discourage the girl. "Just that our current technology is outdated compared to the technology in your pod. Our scientists think that is was pre-programmed for a one-time trip only. It's going to take a while to even figure out how exactly it works."

Celeste smiled, but it didn't quite meet her eyes. "It's alright Diana," she assured the woman. "I'll be fine." And she would be. Hopefully. She had to get home. Rex had to be alive. She had never gotten to tell him how much she loved him...

Lara pat her arm. "I know you miss your world," she sympathized. She then beamed brightly. "But at least you'll get to stay here with us!"

Celeste chuckled at her cheerfulness. The kid was so happy, that she infected others with her happiness. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"How about you, Lara?" asks Hippolyta curiously. "Don't you miss your world?"

"Well, yeah, of course," Lara confessed, lowering her head. She rose it up and grinned. "But I always find it best to look on the bright side of things!"

Lyta laughed and crossed her arms. "Spoken like a true girl scout," she teased.

Celeste raised an eyebrow. "And you?" She found it a bit hard to believe that Hippolyta was so nonchalant about all of this. Lara and herself were obviously grieving heavily, but this girl seemed content with it all, everything that had happened to her in the last two weeks. She was adapting to this world and its people rapidly. It was strange to say the least.

"Not really," answered Lyta. "I had no friends or family there besides my dad and everything was chaos. I don't miss it one bit."

Suddenly, a gun shot rang out. Diana, Celeste, and Lara practically leapt up out of their seats at the sound. Lyta stood up only a second after them, not having the "hero reaction" that they did. "That sounded like trouble," commnted Diana.

Celeste touched her carefully hidden earpiece. "There's a bank robbery taking place on Oak Street," she informed them.

Diana arched an eyebrow. "How did you..?"

The corners of her mouth twitched upwards in amusement. "Hacked the police frequencies."

Diana sighed. "Of course you did." She shouldn't be surprised. This _was_ Bruce's daughter after all. "I'm going to go take care of that."

"Can we come too?" asked Lara eagerly. "Miss Lane doesn't let Clark take me out with him." Celeste could understand that. Bruce didn't let her patrol until she promised not to use her powers in his precious city.

Lyta nodded. "Yeah, and nothing really goes on around here," she agreed. Celeste wanted to point out that the blond would need more training before she started crime-fighting, but bit her lip instead. That would be rude, not to mention that Lara had minimal training as well. It was more than Hippolyta, but less than herself. Celeste just didn't know what to make of her so-called sisters.

Celeste didn't say anything, but merely stared at her, her gaze practically boring into her. Diana sighed. "Fine, let's go."

OoOoOo

Wonder Woman, Wonder Bat, Fury, and Super Princess flew towards the Gateway City Bank. Outside were at least two dozen police officers standing a good ten feet away from the building, all of them looking on the alert. Wonder Woman approached one of them, the one closets to the four. "What's the situation here, officer?" she asked.

"It's Cheetah, Wonder Woman," he answered her grimly. "She's taken three hostages and is threatening to kill them if we don't let her walk out of there with all the money she wants."

Super Princess tapped her chin. "Hmm... three hostages and three of us," she hinted.

Wonder Woman nodded. "Sounds like a plan," she agreed. "You three free the hostages and get them out of there while I distract Cheetah." The three nodded and flew above the bank to look for another way in while Wonder Woman walked through the front door, lasso in her hand. "Cheetah, I know you're here. Come out and let the hostages go."

Cheetah came into view. "Sorry, Princess," she purred sinisterly. Diana noticed that the three hostages (a man, a woman, and a teenage girl who looked like she was just between Celeste in Lyta's ages) were tied up behind her and that the villainess had her claws out. "No can do." She moved towards the teenager, giving her cheek a slow, deep cut. The girl screamed out in pain and Wonder Woman felt her anger rise at this innocent girl getting hurt.

Suddenly, there was a huge puff of smoke. When it soon cleared, all three of the citizens were gone with only the rope remaining. Cheetah looked completely outraged that her leverages were gone. "Where did they go!?" she demanded. She glared viciously at Wonder Woman. "What did you do with them?!" Before the Amazon could respond, the woman lunged at her, tackling her to the ground.

Wonder Bat leapt down in front of them. "I suggest that you get off of her, Cheetah," she warned, giving her one of her harshest Batglare. Fury and Super Princess touched down next to her, ready for a fight.

Cheetah stopped and stood up, glaring at the woman. "You slut," she spat, eyeing the symbols on Wonder Bat and Super Princess' chests. "You slept with both Superman _and_ Batman?" Her eyes darted to Fury. "Who's this one's father? Some blond you met at a club one night? Wonder Whore is more like it."

The three girls glanced at each other darkly, then back at Cheetah, glaring at her harshly. "Fury, would you like to do the honors?" offered Super Princess, her voice uncharacteristically hard.

Fury smirked, cracking her knuckles and advancing towards Cheetah. "I thought you'd never ask, SP."

OoOoOo

"Hey, Lara," greeted Lois as the young girl entered the house. "How was your day?"

Lara practically had stars in her eyes. "It was wonderful, Miss Lane!" she exclaimed. "Celeste is so cool! While Diana was distracting Cheetah at the bank, she had this genius idea to use smoke bombs to rescue the hostages right under Cheetah's nose!"

Lois chuckled. _Lara_ would _look up to Bruce's kid,_ she thought, amused. She checked her watch. "Well, Clark should be home any minute. Do you want me to make you something to eat before he gets here?"

Lara bit her lip nervously. Lois was a wonderful woman and she wouldn't trade her for the world, but the reporter was not the best cook as she had figured out last week. She had eaten it as to night offend the woman, but she didn't know if she could handle it a second time. "Why don't I cook tonight?" she offered. "You and Clark work hard all day, it's the least I can do."

Lois looked uncertain. "Are you sure?" she asked. "I can whip something up for you really quick..."

Lara ushered her into the living room and sat her down on the couch. "Nonsense," she insisted. "You just relax while I cook for you guys." In all honestly, she _wanted_ to cook for Lois and Clark. The fact that Lois was really bad at it was just an added bonus. She actually really enjoyed cooking and wanted to do something nice for the two of them. It was the least she could do after they took her in.

OoOoOo

Hippolyta entered Steve Trevor's house. "Hey, Steve, I'm home!" she announced. In these past few weeks living with him, Lyta had really taken a liking to the colonel. Not enough to call him "Dad," but she was comfortable enough around him. He was her father; he looked and acted just like him. But at the same time, she knew that he wasn't.

"In here, Lyta!" he called back from the kitchen.

Lyta walked into the kitchen to see him standing near the stove, a cook book in his hand. There was a pot on top of the stove, bubbling over slightly. "Watcha doing?" she asked.

"Attempting to make some stew," he answered. "But I don't think it's going very well."

Lyta peered at his concoction. "Well, duh," she said, pushing him out of the way slightly. "You have the temperature set too high." She turned the burner down. "And did you even put any seasoning in this?" She glanced at the counter. "Really? Just Adobo?" Lyta rummaged through the cabinets until she found what she was looking for. "And it's always good to add a vegetable or two, just to give it that extra kick."

Steve chuckled and shook his head as the blond girl began to take over. "Where'd you learn to cook, kid?" he inquired.

Lyta shrugged. "I taught myself," she said nonchalantly. Steve sensed that she didn't want to talk about it, so he didn't pry. Instead he let her finish cooking the stew while also paying attention to how she did things.

OoOoOo

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Celeste as she tied the apron around her waist.

"Because it's Alfred's birthday and I want to do something nice for him," Dick answered as he put on a similar apron.

Celeste raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know how to bake a cake?" she questioned. "And what if Alfred walks in on us making his cake?"

Dick shrugged, taking out a recipe book. "Bruce is distracting him for me," he informed her. "And how hard can it be?" Very hard apparently. Dick couldn't even crack an egg without getting any of the shell into the mixture. He dropped at least three of them and when he tried to use the mixer, it sprayed cake batter all over the place. He spilled oil on the floor and somehow managed to get flour all over the walls, himself, and the girl next to her.

Finally, Celeste's perfectionist instincts took over as she pried the mixer from his hands, glaring at him. "How hard can it be?" she mimicked in a high, squeaky voice.

Dick grinned nervously and shrugged. "Pretty hard, huh?" He pouted. "Hey, I so do _not_ sound like that!"

Celeste sighed, putting her head into her hands. "Okay, you clean this mess up before Alfred sees what we've done to his kitchen," she ordered. "Ill finish baking the cake." Dick saluted and began to clean up the mess he made. Celeste sighed again before she started the cake all over. She had actually done this for her Alfred before, so it shouldn't be too hard.

If she remembered correctly, which she did, his favorite kind of cake was red velvet and he preferred chocolate frosting. Within thirty minutes, she had a two layer cake in the oven and Dick had the kitchen looking as spotless as it had been before they came in. The two teenagers sighed in exhaustion as Celeste leaned up against the counter and Dick sat in a chair.

Dick held out a fist and grinned. "We are so good," he said.

Celeste smiled and gave him a fist bump. "True that," she agreed. If she was being completely honest with herself, Celeste was growing attached to Dick. He was a loveable and cheerful kid and it was hard not to. He seemed to latch onto her just as much. Whenever they went out together, he would introduce her as his "big sister." It made her feel funny in a good way.

 _Stop it,_ her conscious scolded her. _You can't do this to him. You're going to end up leaving and hurt him in the end._ She sighed. _No,_ she insisted. _Dick was always the perfect big brother to her. No was the time to return the favor to this version of him._

OoOoOo

 **Me: So, how was it? Good? Bad? I know that I focused a lot of it on Celeste, but she's kind of my favorite.**

 **Lyta: Hey! What about us?**

 **Me: *shrugs* Eh, you're alright. I adore Lara though. She's kind of adorable.**

 **Lara: *smiles brightly* Thanks!**

 **Lyta: *pouts* Hm. I see how it is, Rose.**

 **Celeste: *rolls eyes* Oh, get over it, Hippolyta. Anyway, please review! Until next time!**

 **Me: Bye!**


	7. A Terrible Accident

**Hey people! What's up? I really appreciate all the reviews I've gotten on this story. Those of you who were fans of _The Truth Revealed_ know that my chapters were pretty short (around 1000-1500 words each). I've decided to make all of these chapters with at least 2000 words for you guys. You're welcome. Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

 _She closed her eyes as she felt his lips touch hers. He kissed her slowly, passionately, as if savoring the taste of her lips. She kissed back just as heatedly, never wanting this moment to end. Their tongues danced together in perfect harmony with each other. His hands roamed every inch of her curvy body and she felt her cheeks flush. Her hands were pressed up against his toned chest which was a good thing; it kept her from falling from the immense sensation of pleasure that she was feeling._

 _Suddenly, he pulled away, gently caressing her cheek. "I love you, Princess," he told her. He kissed her forehead lovingly._

 _She looked into his vibrant green eyes that she had always adored and saw the raw affection for her shining in them. "I love you too," she said softly._

Celeste awoke from her dream with a start. Once she realized where she was, tears began to flow down her cheeks as unbearable sorrow filled her heart. She sat up, hugging her knees to her chest and sobbing heavily. This was the fifth night in a row that this had happened. She was alone, and Rex was dead. She would never get the chance to tell him that she had loved him since she was thirteen. She would never hear the same words come out of his mouth.

Back in her world, Celeste had suffered form nightmares. She would see the death of her parents, Rex, and everyone else she cared about at the hands of the Androids. These dreams were worse. Back then, she knew that it was always a possibility that Rex, Donna, Dick, or Alfred would die, a possibility that she was prepared for. These dreams were fantasies that she could never have. It was like the universe was taunting her, holding something that she desperately wanted, but will always be out of her reach above her head.

Celeste gave a shuddery breath and laid back down, attempting to fall asleep once again. No matter how hard she tried, however, it just didn't seem possible. Jumbled up thoughts were swarming around her head and her heart was pounding so hard that she thought it might jump out of her chest. It just wasn't fair. She had never thought that her time with Rex would be short cut so soon, that if they died in a battle with the Androids they'd at least be together in death. But now she was alive, and he wasn't. It just wasn't fair.

OoOoOo

Celeste threw a swift kick at him, attempting to knock him down. Bruce dodged and grabbed her arm, flipping her over his shoulder. She managed to land on her feet and delivered a punch to his chest. Bruce stumbled a bit, but quickly regained his balance and swept his foot under her feet. Celeste fell down to the ground, not able to recover fast enough from that blow.

Dick checked his watch. "Wow!" he exclaimed, walking towards the fallen girl and helping her up. "You lasted over an hour! That has got to be a new record!" He handed her a water bottle. "I think my longest time is forty five minutes."

Celeste nodded absentmindedly, taking the water bottle from his hands. "You'll beat my record some day," she assured him, grinning and ruffling the boy's hair. "Unfortunately, that day is not today." No matter how much Dick's cheerfulness made her smile, she just couldn't shake those dreams. His kiss, his touch felt so real, like he was actually caressing every inch of her body. But he wasn't. No matter how much she wanted him to be here with her, she would never experience what she had in the dream.

Dick looked at her in concern when her hand dropped from his head. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. She had seemed distracted during her and Bruce's fight. He knew how good of a fighter she was, she should have been able to last at least thirty more minutes. Her heart just didn't seem to be in it today.

Celeste shook her head. "Nothing," she said quickly. "Just thinking about... _things_."

Dick's face turned sympathetic. "Like your Earth?"

Celeste nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Bruce cleared his throat loudly, not really wanting to interrupt, but also having to tell the two the intel that he had just received. "Poison Ivy is attempting to destroy a chemical power plant," he informed them. "Let's suit up and take her down." Dick and Celeste nodded, pulling on their suits.

OoOoOo

Lara yawned and stretched. She had just had such a wonderful dream. She was back in her world and both of her parents were alive. Her grandparents, Kara, and Cassie were there too, along with a boy she didn't quite recognize. He looked a lot like Clark, but he was younger and different somehow. She had no idea who he was, but she seemed to no him in her dream.

Lara quickly brushed her teeth, took a shower, and changed into her pajamas. Walking into the kitchen, she noticed that Clark was cooking breakfast (thank Hera) and Lois was working on her paper. "Good morning, Clark, Miss Lane," she greeted.

"Good morning, Lara," they both responded, smiling at her.

Clark handed her a plate with bacon, eggs, an toast on it which she took gratefully. He checked his watch. "I'd better go," he said, getting up and rapidly changing into Superman. He began to make his way towards the door.

Lois peered at Lara. "You know, I think Superman could use a partner," she mentioned nonchalantly.

Lara dropped her fork and squealed loudly. "You're serious!?" she demanded.

Lois chuckled. "Yes," she said. "As long as you stay away from Kryptonite and promise me that you'll be extra careful, you can become Superman's official partner." She knew that Lara wanted this more than anything. It would be selfish to hold her back just because she didn't want her to get hurt. She wasn't even the girl's real mother...

Lara smiled brightly. "Thank you so much, Miss Lane!" She flew to her room and pulled on her suit all in twenty seconds. She rushed towards the door. "Clark! Clark, wait for me!"

Clark grinned. "Lois is finally letting you join in, huh?" he asked.

Lara nodded. "Uh-huh!" she answered. "I'm so excited!" Clark chuckled. He had never had a partner before. This could be interesting...

OoOoOo

"Uh, what are we doing here?" asked Hippolyta as Diana led her through an empty meadow. She wasn't sure exactly where they were, but decided not to ask. The Amazon must have her reasons, right?

"We are here to train," said Diana sternly. "It has come to my attention that you are severely lacking it. And since you, Celeste, and Lara are being made public thanks to our intervention in Gateway, you're going to become a target for my enemies." She took a fighting stance. "Attack me." Lyta looked uncertain before shrugging. She rushed at Diana. Diana simply stepped to the side, causing the blond to crash into a tree head first. She got up, rubbing her aching head. "Can you tell me what you did wrong?"

Lyta winced in pain. "Uh, I'm fighting the Princess of the damn Amazons and one of the freaking powerhouses of the Justice League," she snapped.

"You have no control over yourself," Diana corrected coolly. "You also have no technique. You're just blindly rushing into your battles."

Lyta grunted in frustration. "Alright, we're doing that again!" she insisted. Diana nodded and got into her fighting stance. This could take a while. With Celeste she didn't have to worry, the girl had been training since she was five. And Lara was indestructible and also had training. Hippolyta was raw and was significantly weaker than the other two (she was guessing that Celeste and Lara's versions Wonder Woman were stronger than Hippolyta's). She was going to have to work extra hard if she wanted to be able to keep up with them.

OoOoOo

Robin was crouched down next to Wonder Bat, his cape draped over her unmoving body. There was a bullet lodged in her side and a pool of her own blood was flowing out next to her. Her breathing was shallow and quick. "This... this is all my fault," he whimpered sadly.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Batman, Robin, and Wonder Bat had just arrived at the power plant that Poison Ivy was attacking. Blending in with the shadows, the three snuck in, seemingly undetected. The red headed villain was at the center, sitting in a flower as her vines wrapping around the plant's machines, crushing them into dust. The three vigilantes touched down in front of her. "It's over, Ivy," said Batman._

 _Poison Ivy smirked. "Yes, Batman," she agreed. "It is over. Over for you." Suddenly, about six men armed with guns came out of the shadows. They advanced towards them, ready to attack._

 _"You two keep them busy," Batman ordered. "I'll go after Ivy." Robin and Wonder Bat nodded and sprang into action. Wonder Bat deflected the bullets with her bracelets and kicked one in the side while throwing the other one into a wall. She punched a third man in the face, effectively knocking him out. She glanced over to see how Robin was fairing._

 _The Boy Wonder avoided the bullets by flipping around two of the men. He leapt up and kicked them both in the head, rendering them unconscious. Robin grinned. "Two for one. Too easy."_

 _Wonder Bat smiled before she realized something. **Weren't there six of them?** She saw one sneak up behind Robin, about to shoot him in the back. "Robin, watch out!" she warned. Without thinking, Wonder Bat flew over to him, pushing him out of the way and taking the bullet herself._

 _Robin watched in horror as the girl fell to the ground. "Wonder Bat!" he yelled in worry. He threw a birdarang at the man, knocking the gun out of his hand and kicked him in the stomach. He went to check on Wonder Bat. She was breathing, but only barely. "Wonder Bat, stay with me. You're not allowed to die. Do you hear me?"_

 _Wonder Bat winced in pain, but managed to smile at him. "Robin, I'm okay," she assured him. She somehow found the strength to lean up and kiss him on the cheek. "Dick, you're a great hero and a wonderful boy. You're gonna be amazing in the future, I know it." She had to say it, just in case she didn't make it. She would not let someone else stay in the dark about how she truly felt about them. Not after Rex. She touched his cheek. "Te iubesc, frățioare."_

 _Robin felt tears well in his eyes. "Celeste..." he whispered. She has spoken Romanian, his native tongue. "Și eu te iubesc, sora cea mare." He spoke into his com link, "Robin to Batman. Wonder Bat's been shot in the side! We have to get her back to the cave!"_

 _There was a pause. "I'm on my way," said Batman, urgency in his voice._

Batman arrived on the scene to see Robin practically cradling Wonder Bat in his arms. "Damn it. What happened?" he demanded.

Robin sniffed. "She took a bullet for me," he answered. In that moment, all of Bruce's suspicions concerning Celeste were gone. She had risked her life for his son. That was something that he could never repay. "Batman, we have to get her to Alfred!" Batman nodded and lifted the girl into the Batmobile, Robin right behind them. He drove as fast as he could back to the Batcave with the Boy Wonder holding his sister's hand the whole way there.

OoOoOo

Diana and Hippolyta were about to go another round, when her com link activated. "Hello? Batman?" Her blue eyes widened. "She was what?! Shot?! Great Hera, I'm on my way! And don't give me the bullshit about your precious city! That's my daughter too!"

Hippolyta looked at Diana with concerned eyes. "Diana, what's wrong?" she asked, alarmed by the Amazon's behavior.

Diana sighed. "Celeste has been shot," she informed her.

Hippolyta gasped. "What?! How?!" She wasn't really close with Celeste or Lara, but the three had an understanding of each other. They were sisters, whether they wanted to be or not. She cared about both of them to a degree where she'd be damned if anyone hurt either of them.

"I don't know," admitted Diana. "Hippolyta listen. Can I trust you to go get Lara in Metropolis while I go visit Celeste?"

Lyta nodded. "Of course. You go and we'll meet up with you within two hours or so." Diana gave her a weak smile, before taking off towards Gotham. Hippolyta stood there for a minute before she took off towards Metropolis.

OoOoOo

Super Princess beamed as Fury came into view. "Hi, Fury!" she greeted. Even though Lyta wasn't as cool as Celeste, Lara though it was nice having two older sisters. "What brings you here?"

Fury shook her head. "We don't have much time," she said grimly. "Wonder Bat's been shot. We have to get to Gotham."

Super Princess's smile disappeared as a look of sorrow etched onto her face. "Oh, Hera," she muttered. She looked up to both Celeste and Hippolyta just as she had Cassie and Kara. If either one of them got hurt, she'd be living that nightmare all over again. She turned to the Man of Steel next to her. "Superman, I have to go to Gotham. Is that alright?"

Superman nodded. "Go ahead."

Super Princess turned to Fury. "Let's go." Fury nodded and they both took off into the sky.

OoOoOo

 **Celeste: Why am I always getting shot in your stories?**

 **Me: *shrugs* Not sure.**

 **Lyta: *glares* That's not cool, Rose. She could die!**

 **Me: Yeah, cuz I'll definitely kill one of you this early.**

 **Lara: Does that mean one of us dies in the future?**

 **Me: ...maybe?**

 **Celeste: *sighs* Anyway, please review and tell Rose what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Me: See you all next time! Bye!**


	8. Recovery & Revelations

**That really killed me. But don't worry, Celeste's not dead (I would never do that to my baby)! Just, read on my children.**

OoOoOo

Celeste stirred, opening her eyes slowly. "Ugh," she groaned. "What hit me?" She immediately recognized her surroundings as her bedroom in Wayne Manor. _Let me think, what happened last?_ Memories suddenly came flooding into her head. _Right, the bullet, Dick. Wait... where **is** Dick? _ Worry for her younger brother bubbled in her stomach. _Hera, please let him be okay..._

As if on cue, thirteen year old Richard John Grayson entered the room. His face lit up when he saw her. "You're awake!" he exclaimed, rushing over to the girl.

Celeste smiled softly, touching his cheek with the back of her hand. "Hey." Her smile fell. "How long have I been out, Dickie-Bird?" she asked.

Dick frowned. "Two days," he answered, his cerulean eyes boring into her icy sapphire ones. "Why did you do that?"

Celeste raised an eyebrow. "What, save your life?" She looked up at the ceiling. "It's my job." _I won't lose another family._

Dick bit his lip, looking like he wanted to break down crying right now. "Y-You could have died," he stuttered. "I don't want you to do that ever again."

"But I didn't," retorted Celeste. "Dick, you may be a master acrobat and an excellent fighter, but you're still a kid. There will be times when the world seems against you or you'll feel like no one, not even Bruce, is on your side." She took his hand in hers. "But I always will be."

Dick's face turned hopeful. "Really?"

"Really," Celeste promised. "I will be there for you as long as I am able to. Dick, I love you."

Dick hugged her tightly. "I love you too, sis," he said.

OoOoOo

The next one to visit her was Diana. The woman stood near the door awkwardly, so unlike the regal Amazon Princess that she usually was. Celeste was in bed reading a book. "You can come closer if you want," she offered. "I won't bite."

Diana slowly and cautiously approached the girl. "You almost died," she stated apprehensively.

"But I didn't," Celeste replied, in the same tone that she had spoken to Dick in. "Diana, I know that Hippolyta, Lara, and I being here troubles you," she began. "but, the truth is, you don't have to choose Trevor, Kent, or Bruce. You are allowed to love whomever you wish. Don't feel like you have to be with one of our fathers just because we're here. The three of us, we're just three possibilities out of endless ones."

Diana peered at the girl. "Celeste, you are wise beyond your years," she complimented.

"Just remember what I said," Celeste advised.

Diana nodded and stroked her hair. "I will, Νεαρός πολεμιστής," she vowed affectionately. She handed her a small velvet box with a note attached to it. "They recovered this in your pod. You should open it after everyone has visited you." Celeste took the box from her, staring at it curiously.

OoOoOo

"Bruce, I know that you're there," said Celeste, annoyance evident in her voice. "Come in if you're going to come in, don't lurk outside my room like a creep."

Bruce entered her room. "Hey, kiddo," he greeted, standing by her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," answered Celeste. "But I'll be fine. It was worth it to save Dick's life. That bullet would have hit him in the chest, maybe right in his heart. I couldn't let that happen to him. He's still has a life to live."

"Thank you," Bruce said softly. "You saved him."

Celeste smiled and shrugged. "It's what I do," she joked. She looked him in the eye. "Bruce, Dick is your son. There are going to be some times when the two of you are going to fight and that's normal. Just remember that he's growing up and soon he's going to start making decisions. He may not always think that he wants you in his life, but he will always need you."

"And he'll always need you," added Bruce. "Celeste, you've gotten Dick to open up and smile more. As soon as you enter a room, he brightens up tremendously. If you weren't brother and sister, I would say that he has a crush on you."

Celeste giggled. "Bruce, you're a good mentor, but you're an even better father. I certainly think so, and I know that Dick does too. Be there for him, support him." Bruce smiled, lightly kissed her forehead, and left.

OoOoOo

Lara and Hippolyta came into Celeste's room, the former with tears in her eyes. Lara, upon seeing the injured girl, rushed over to the side of her bed. "Celeste, are you alright?!" she asked frantically.

Celeste chuckled. "Lara, I'm fine," she assured the girl. "Trust me, I've had worse." It shocked her really. She's been here for only a little over a month and these people care for her this much. It was weird for her, if not a little frightening.

Lyta crossed her arms, refusing to look her way. "I don't get it. Why didn't you just grab Dick and get him out of the way instead of risking your life?" she demanded. She was frustrated to say the least. Celeste was one of the most selfless people she had ever met, so much more so than herself. While she had chosen to abandon her world, Celeste had been ripped away from hers and wanted to go back. Damn her and her "Hero Complex." She had almost died because of it.

Celeste narrowed her eyes. "Because I didn't know if I would make it in time," she snapped. "I was not going to chance his life, even if it cost me my own."

Lara's eyes darted between the two. "Lyta, stop..."

Lyta turned to her sharply. "You could have died!" she shouted. "And where would that have left us, huh?! We would have been by ourselves! You're our sister too you know!" She slammed her hand over her mouth.

Celeste recoiled as if she had been slapped. "Hippolyta," she whispered. "are you jealous of Dick?" When the blond didn't look at her, she sighed and patted a spot on the bed. "Come here you two." The two shared a look before reluctantly plopping down on the bed. "Look, I'm sorry if I've been distant with the both of you. It's just, Dick was my older brother in my world. I, I just want to be there for this version of him the way he was for me." She took both of their hands. "I promise that I'll be the big sister that you both deserve from now on."

Lara had tears in her eyes as she lunged forward and pulled her into a tight hug. Celeste hugged her back and looked expectantly at Lyta, holding out an arm. The blond looked away, her cheeks turning pink. She glanced back at them before quickly joining the hug.

OoOoOo

Later that night, Celeste had just finished changing into her pajamas when she noticed the small velvet box that Diana had brought her. Upon opening it, she gasped at what she saw. Inside was a beautiful silver ring. Sapphires and emeralds surrounded a diamond in the middle. "What? Who would even-" A terrifying thought came to her head. "No. No, he wouldn't."

Celeste hastily checked the note, only to immediately recognize Rex Stewart's messy handwriting. "No..." she whimpered. "For the love of Hera, please no." Her eyes began to scan the letter instantly.

 _Hey Princess,_

 _If you got this letter, it means that those damn androids got to me. It also means that I probably never got a chance to tell you how I feel about you. Celeste, we were always close. We've been best friends since, well, as long as I can remember. You were my safe place when things went bad and I'd like to think that I was yours. I would not have made it all those years without you and your bright smile always cheering me up, even on the worst of days._

 _Hopefully, you're probably in that parallel world right now. Donna, Dick, Tim, and I were actually planning on sending you for years now, so that you could have a chance at a better life. I know that you're probably mad at us, but it was necessary, Princess. Please, live your life to the fullest there. Enjoy the time you have with your parents. Oh, and how do you like the ring? I figured since it matches our eye colors respectively..._

 _Okay, I'm rambling. If I had gotten the chance to propose to you, this is the ring I would have used. I hope that you like it. What I'm trying to say is that I love you Celeste Wayne. I have since I was thirteen years old, maybe even before that. I know that without you in my life, I probably would have never made it this far. I just wanted you to have this, in case I never had the chance to marry you. I hope that you have a happy life._

 _Love,  
Rex_

Tears welled in her eyes as she slipped the ring on her left ring finger. A perfect fit... Celeste couldn't help it as she broke down into tears again. "That...stupid...idiot!" she sobbed. How could he just kiss her, send her away, die, then give her _this_?! It... it was perfect. The ring design did indeed match her sapphire eyes and his emerald ones. Her emotions flared up all at once. Her sadness at him being dead, her happiness that he loved her, her love for him, and her anger at him sending her away like that swirled around inside her.

He was an idiot. But he was her idiot. And now he was gone.

OoOoOo

 **Did you guys cry? Because I cried. Anyway, I apologize for the shortness, but I'm not feeling too well today. But you know what would make me feel better? Reviews. Lots and lots of reviews.**


	9. Independence Day Part 1

**Now, the moment you've all been waiting for! Our heroines will finally join the Young Justice Team (or will they?)! Are you as excited as I am (I doubt it)? Now, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

All was peaceful that Fourth of July in Gotham City. Families and friends from all over the city were gathered in Finger Memorial Park enjoying barbeque with each other. Adults were joking around at picnic tables while kids were running around and playing together. Smiles could be seen all around. The scene was a bright one for the usually dark city.

Suddenly, people were screaming and running for their lives as ice began to cover the park. Even civilians were not safe as many of them became trapped in huge blocks of ice. The villain known as Mr. Freeze emerged from the chaos, holding gun-like machine that appeared to be the cause of all the ice. "Enjoying family time?" he asked one family which consisted of a father, daughter, and son. The father pulled the kids in closer as they too were engulfed in ice. "My family has other plans."

Freeze slid down a patch of ice, about to freeze even more citizens when a bird-a-raang collided with his gun, knocking him off target and causing the villain to stumble. "Batman," he rasped, getting up. "I was wondering when-" he was interrupted by a sort of demented cackle, one that every mobster, creep, and crook in Gotham knew all too well. It belonged to The Batman's young protégé, Robin.

Sure enough, the Boy Wonder himself revealed himself and leapt onto Freeze's, now cracked, dome, then onto the ground. Robin smirked and threw a couple of smaller bird-a-raangs at the fallen villain which only bounced off of his dome. Freeze narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh," he rasped, somewhat disappointed. "Boy Wonder." Wonder Bat landed next to her brother. "And Wonder Brat's here too."

Wonder Bat also smirked. "In the flesh," she quipped.

Mr. Freeze stood up. "The Bat sent the two of you to drag me off to prison," he deduced. "Frankly, I'm underwhelmed."

Robin's face turned impatient. "Great, but we're kinda in a hurry here," he said.

Wonder Bat nodded. "Yeah, we got places to be, you know," she added.

"Kids," scoffed Freeze. "Always in such a rush."

"Not talking to you..." responded Robin with a frown.

"Definitely not," agreed Wonder Bat.

Freeze's eyes widened as he turned around, only to see Batman leaping above him. As the Caped Crusader descended, he threw a punch into Freeze's dome, shattering it. "You two are eager," he observed, eyes narrowing.

"Sorry, Batman," Wonder Bat apologized. "But today is _the_ day!" She slung her arm around the boy next to her. "Of course Robin is a little distracted. Can you really blame him?"

" _Me_?" demanded Robin, taking her arm off of him. "You didn't do one things during that fight!"

Wonder Bat shrugged. "Didn't need to."

Robin groaned. "Whatever," he mumbled. "Can we just go now?"

OoOoOo

"Lyta, can you believe this?" asked Super Princess as she, Fury, and Wonder Woman flew through the air. "We're on our way to becoming official Justice League members! I can't wait!" She groaned as she pushed herself through the air. "Oh, why can't I go any faster?!"

Fury smirked. "Don't forget to breathe, Lara," she joked.

Wonder Woman smiled. "Are you not excited, Hippolyta?" she teased.

"Of course I am!" exclaimed Fury. "Finally, we'll be treated like real heroes!"

"This is only the first step," Wonder Woman reminded the blond. "To be able to join the Justice League, you need to be eighteen. Not to mention, you must prove that you are League worthy." She smiled softly as she patted Fury's shoulder. "But I am impressed by your progress in the last few months, Hippolyta. You have come very far. I'm very proud of all three of you."

Fury beamed. "Thanks Diana." She checked her watch and scowled. "Γαμώτο."

Wonder Woman frowned and narrowed her eyes. "Language," she chided.

"Sorry," said Fury. "But we're running late. And knowing Wonder Bat and Robin, they'll be the first ones there."

Lara sighed. "I knew that bank robbery would take up all of out time."

Wonder Woman laughed lightly. "Be patient, girls. I believe the Fates will be kind today."

"I sure hope so," said Fury. "Because Wonder Bat will never let me live this down if we're late."

OoOoOo

As expected, Batman, Wonder Bat, and Robin were the first ones there. After them came Aqualad and Aquaman followed by Green Arrow and Speedy and Wonder Woman, Super Princess, and Fury. Each hero stood with there protégé; from left to right it went Super Princess, Fury, Wonder Woman, Wonder Bat, Robin, Batman, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aqualad, then Aquaman.

"You owe me twenty bucks," Wonder Bat whispered to Robin. "I told you Kid Mouth would be late."

Robin cackled, amused. "You got it, sis."

"Aw, man!" Everyone turned around to see Flash and Kid Flash speed up to them, the latter crossing his arms, obviously annoyed. "I knew we'd be the last ones here!"

OoOoOo

A large crowd was gathered behind velvet ropes as the protégés walked ahead of their mentors towards the Hall of Justice. Wonder Bat could feel the buzz of excitement not only from the crowd, but from her comrades as well. Of course, there were the occasional comments from the crowd:

"Is that Batman?!" asked a man.

"I see Flash and Flash Junior!" gushed a woman.

"His name is Speedy, duh!" said another guy.

"No," corrected another man. "Speedy's Green Arrow's sidekick."

"Well, that makes no sense."

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked Speedy.

Speedy smirked. "Born that way."

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Super Princess to her sisters. "I don't think the three of us have ever been in one place for a public appearance!" In the few months since the girls arrived, they have caught the attention of many. As Wonder Bat and Super Princess were also protégés of Batman and Superman, it sparked rumors that Wonder Woman had been fooling around with her comrades. As for Fury, some people guessed that she was Wonder Woman's niece or maybe cousin. The Justice League has not yet responded to these rumors.

"We haven't," Wonder Bat said in a monotone voice. Yet, she couldn't help but smile at her sister's eagerness. Lara was so innocent and it warmed her heart. She just hoped that her sisters wouldn't be disappointed with what they got.

Fury nudged her. "Come on, WB! Lighten up!" she urged. "Today is _the_ day!"

"I'm glad we're all here," said Aqualad.

"Have all seven sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" asked Kid Flash.

" _Don't_ call us sidekicks," snapped Speedy, glaring at the younger boy. "Not after today."

Kid Flash looked slightly crestfallen. "Sorry," he whispered. He perked up and smiled when Wonder Bat ruffled his hair. "first time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anybody ever just whelmed?" replied Robin.

"Not a word, bro," Wonder Bat told him.

Robin smirked. "Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we?" Before Wonder Bat could respond, they walked into the hall where gigantic statues of the seven Founders stood. Wonder Bat noted that in this world three of the Founders were Flash (Barry Allen), Aquaman, and Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) while in her world it was Flash (Wally West), Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern (John Stewart). It was still weird having Wally as her comrade and friend and not her uncle, but she'd get used to it eventually.

"Oh," whispered Robin. "Maybe that's why."

A door with the words _AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY_ opened up to reveal Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado. "Robin, Wonder Bat, Speedy, Super Princess, Aqualad, Fury, Kid Flash," greeted the Martian. "Welcome." He turned and they followed him through the door, Robin and Kid Flash fist bumping each other along the way. "You know have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked..." They came through another door. "and, of course, our library."

Flash smiled and gestured for them to sit down. "Make yourselves at home," he offered before he and the other Leaguers huddled together in the other side of the room.

Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash immediately plopped down in one of the comfortable chairs while Super Princess and Wonder Bat rushed over to the library. Fury and Speedy stayed standing, Fury with her hands her arms crossed and Speedy with his hands on his hips, both not looking too happy at all.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day," said Batman to them. "We shouldn't be long."

 _Recognized: Batman-02, Wonder Woman-03, Aquaman-06, Flash-04, Green Arrow-08, Martian Manhunter-07, Red Tornado-16_

"That's it?" demanded Speedy as the Leaguers turned to face him. He crossed his arms. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass!" Wonder Bat bit her lip nervously and shared a look with Super Princess, both not liking where this was going.

"It's a first step," said Aquaman. "You've been granted access few others get."

Wonder Woman nodded. "You should feel extremely privileged, young warrior."

"Oh really?" Speedy gestured to the window above them where tourists were snapping pictures. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy," Green Arrow said gently, approaching the boy. "you just need to be patient."

"What I _need_ is respect," Speedy corrected him. He turned to the six teenagers. "They're treating us like kids! Worse, like _sidekicks_. We deserve better than this!" Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Super Princess, and Wonder Bat glanced at each other.

Fury growled. "Oh come on!" she shouted, speaking up for the first time. "Wonder Bat, why are you even playing this game? You're practically evenly matched with Batman _and_ Wonder Woman! You have more than proved yourself worthy. And what about you, Aqualad? You're as skilled as Aquman as well." She glared at the Leaguers. "Speedy's right, you _are_ treating us like sidekicks!"

"Fury..." said Wonder Woman in a threatening tone, her blue eyes narrowing.

"Today was supposed to be _the_ day," continued Speedy angrily. "Step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League!"

"Well, sure," agreed Kid Flash. "but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the Hall isn't the League's HQ!" yelled Speedy, making the everyone's eyes widen. The only people not affected by this revelation were Wonder Bat, Fury, and Super Princess since that's where they came here from. "I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta-beam teleporter tubes to the _real_ thing! An orbiting satellite, called the Watchtower!"

Batman and Wonder Woman glared at Green Arrow with their arms crossed. "I know, I know," said the archer nervously. "but I thought maybe we could make an exception." Batman's eyes narrowed. "Or not."

"You are _not_ helping your cause here, son," said Aquaman. "Stand down. Or-"

"Or what?" Fury demanded, taking a step closer. "You'll send him to his room?"

"And I'm _not_ your son!" added Speedy. He gestured to Green Arrow. "I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner. But not anymore." He took off his yellow hat and threw it on the ground. He turned around and began to walk away.

Fury scoffed. "You know what? If you're not going to treat us with the respect we deserve, then I'm out too." She followed Speedy towards the door. All of the remaining protégés gaped and watched with wide eyes as the two walked out of the room.

"Guess they're right about the five of you," Speedy said to them as they walked through the door. "You're not ready."

Some of the machined beeped as Superman's image appeared on the screen. "Superman to Justice League," he said.

Super Princess waved, smiling. "Hi Superman!" she greeted.

Superman smiled at her before continuing. "There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

The seven Justice League members crowded around the computer. "I've had my suspicions about Cadmus," he told his comrades. "This may present the perfect opportunity to-"

"Zatara to Justice League!" exclaimed Zatara as a smaller picture of him appeared on the screen. He spoke of some villain trying to blot out the sun or something, Wonder Bat wasn't really paying attention, her mind spinning with everything that had just happened. All she knew was that everyone was going to take care of that mission instead of the Cadmus fire.

"Stay put," Batman ordered them, snapping the girl out of her trance.

"What?" Robin asked. Wonder Bat immediately took hold of his shoulder, attempting to calm him. "Why?"

"This is a League mission," said Aquaman.

"You're not trained-" began Flash.

"Since when?!" demanded Kid Flash and Super Princess.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team," said Flash, gesturing to Batman, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman.

"There will be other missions," Aquaman assured them.

Wonder Woman nodded. "When you are ready," she added, looking directly at Wonder Bat and Super Princess.

"But for know," Batman began, his eyes narrowing, specifically at both of his children. "stay put." The four of them then walked away from their protégés.

"Glad you didn't bring You-Know-Who?" Green Arrow asked Martian Manhunter. Wonder Bat vaguely wondered who they were talking about and made a mental note to look into it later.

"Indeed," the Martian agreed as all seven of them left.

Kid Flash scoffed. "When we're ready?" he mocked. "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like, like sidekicks!" He threw his arms up in frustration.

"My mentor, my king," muttered Aqualad. "I thought he trusted me."

"Trust?" asked Kid Flash. "They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ _in space_!"

"That's not it," Wonder Bat insisted. "They do trust you guys. To a certain extent."

Super Princess elbowed her. "Is that supposed to make them feel better?" she asked.

"What I mean is that they're the protectors of the world," Wonder Bat clarified. "Of course they're going to be keeping secrets from us. There are probably some things between the Founders that the rest of them don't know. And let's face it guys, we're kids. At least to them. The only way to prove them wrong is to prove that we're worthy enough to be Justice League members."

"But what else aren't they telling us?" asked Aqualad sadly.

Robin sighed. "I have a better question," he said. "Why didn't we leave with Fury and Speedy?"

"Because they're both hotheads," answered Wonder Bat. "Trust me, I'm as upset as any of you, but I'm not about to blindly follow Speedy and my extremely brash younger sister."

There was a silence before Aqualad spoke up, "What is Project Cadmus?"

"Don't know," answered Robin before he grinned. "But I can find out." He walked over to the computer.

"Robin..." said Wonder Bat. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

Robin smiled cheekily at her. "You know me so well, sis," he teased her before he began to type on the computer. _Access denied_. He scoffed. "Wanna bet?" He typed for a few more seconds before things began to happen on the screen.

"Whoa," muttered Kid Flash. "How are you doing that?"

"I'm guessing it has the same system as the Batcave?" predicted Wonder Bat.

Robin grinned at her. "Right you are, sis." _Access granted._ "Alright, Project Cadmus. Genetics lab. Here in DC." He turned to the four. "That's all there is. But if Batman's suspicious...do you think we should investigate?"

"Solve their case before they do," finished Aqualad. He smiled. "It would be poetic justice."

"It's in the name!" Super Princess pointed out, giggling.

"Hey, they're all about Justice!" added Robin, cackling.

Aqualad sighed. "But they said stay put," he protested.

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this," persuaded Robin.

Wonder Bat smirked. "You remember how I said we need to prove ourselves to them? Well, this would be the perfect opportunity to do so."

"Wait," said Kid Flash, grabbing Robin's shoulder. "Are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going!"

Super Princess latched onto her sister's arm. "I'm going if Wonder Bat's going!" she insisted.

The four of them turned and grinned at Aqualad. "Just like that," he said. "we're a team on a mission."

"We didn't come for a playdate," retorted Robin. Aqualad smirked at him.

OoOoOo

Wonder Bat, Kid Flash, Robin, Super Princess, and Aqualad arrived on the scene just in time for Kid Flash to save to scientists from falling to their deaths. He was able to get them on top of the roof, but slipped and just barely caught on to a window sill.

"It's what's-his-name!" exclaimed a firefighter. "Flash Boy!"

"Kid Flash!" he yelled back. "Why is that so hard?"

"So smooth," commented Robin.

Wonder Bat facepalmed. "Why didn't he just wait for them to fall farther, then leap up and grab them?" she asked. "Or wait for you or I save them?"

Super Princess shrugged. "He's not the brightest boy." She giggled. "But he sure is funny."

"Does he always have to run ahead?" asked Aqualad. "We need a plan. We-" He then noticed that both Batkids were gone. "Robin? Wonder Bat?" Robin's cackles could be heard as he and Wonder Bat made their way through the open window that Kid Flash was hanging out of. They quickly pulled him inside before he slipped and fell. Aqualad soon joined them after saving the two scientists that Kid Flash had left on the roof. "Appreciate the help," he mumbled sarcastically.

"You handled it," Robin pointed out. "Besides, we're here to investigate." Wonder Bat nodded in agreement, typing away at a computer. "Poetic justice, remember?" It was then that Aqualad noticed something enter the elevator. Something that didn't look human at all. "There was something in the-"

"Elevators should be locked down," informed Kid Flash.

Robin scanned it. "This is wrong," he said. "Though so. This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither does what I saw," said Aqualad.

"Guys, I think that Project Cadmus is hiding something," said Wonder Bat worriedly. "Something that they don't want anyone, especially the League, to know about."

OoOoOo

 **Wow, that was long! We're barely halfway through the episode! That's why I'm splitting this chapter in two! I'll probably do that with most Young Justice episodes, just so you know. Also, next chapter they'll discover Superboy, but what else? You all should leave a guess in the reviews (and please do review). See y'all next time!**


	10. Independence Day Part 2

**Okay y'all, here's part two! Enjoy!**

OoOoOo

Aqualad walked towards the elevator doors and pried them open. The elevator shaft seemed to be endless as he looked down. The other four walked over next to him. "And that's why they needed an express elevator," said Robin crouching down. He launched his grappling hook onto the top before beginning to descend downwards. Aqualad and Kid Flash took hold of the wire and began to slide down after him. Wonder Bat and Super Princess looked at each other before they followed.

Soon enough, Robin ran out of wire. "I'm at the end of my rope," he quipped. He, Kid Flash, and Aqualad swung themselves onto the ledge. He began to bypass the security code.

"And you three can't fly..." pondered Super Princess.

"Okay, here's what we'll do," Wonder Bat commanded, taking charge. It was something that she rarely did, preferring to stick to the shadows. But someone needed to take charge, if only for right now. "You three look around this floor while we investigate downstairs."

Robin gave a thumbs-up. "Okay," he agreed. "Be careful, sis."

Wonder Bat grinned at him and ruffled his hair. "Always, bro." She turned to her sister. "Come on. Let's see what they're up to down there." Super Princess nodded as the two began to float further down the shaft. _The League is so going to kill us... Oh well. I've lived an eventful life._

OoOoOo

"Which floor?" Super Princess asked as the two of them descended. "There could be hundreds!"

"Hmm..." hummed Wonder Bat in thought. She stopped at a random one and nodded. "This looks like a good one to me." She pried the metal doors open as she and the younger girl stepped through it. A huge metal construct was revealed. "Welcome to Project Cadmus. Let's go." The two flew through the halls before Wonder Bat suddenly stuck out her arm so that Super Princess couldn't go any further.

Unfortunately for Super Princess, her sister's arm hit her right in her chest. "Ow! Seriously?!" she whined. "Wonder Bat, that hurt!" She immediately stopped talking when a herd of what looked to be mutant gorillas stomped their way past them. "Huh?! What in the name of Zeus are those things!?"

"Sorry," Wonder Bat apologized. It had been a reflex. She hadn't meant to hit her there. She peered down the hall and saw what looked like tubes filled with other animals being fed electricity. "Nothing weird going on here, huh? Okay, it's official. I'm totally and utterly whelmed."

Super Princess didn't take her eyes off the tubes. "What does that even mean?" she asked incredulously. Batkids. Honestly.

Wonder Bat shrugged. "I don't know," she said honestly, knowing that her and Robin freaked people out sometimes. "Somewhere in between overwhelmed and underwhelmed. Robin's the one who made it up. You'll have to ask him." She walked forward. "This must be how they're hiding all this from the world and even the League. The true Cadmus isn't on the grid, they generate their own power with these creatures. It must be what they're made for. Even the name hints at the facility's true purpose. Cadmus in mythology created a new race by sewing dragon's teeth into the ground."

"And they're creating new life here," Super Princess continued.

Wonder Bat nodded and walked over to a nearby keyboard. "Let's find out why," she said, connecting to it.

"You can hack?" asked Super Princess, surprised.

Wonder Bat smirked; Nightwing was the one to teach her in her world. "Robin's not the only one. I just let him do it most of the time because he enjoys it." She continued to find what she needed. "They call them Genomorphs. Wow, these things are pretty power packed. Super strength, telepathy, razor claws..." Her eyes narrowed and both disgust and anger could be seen on her face. "They're making living weapons! What the hell kind of research lab? That's just sick!"

"Are they trying to engineer an army or something?" asked Super Princess. "What for do you think?"

Wonder Bat dug into the files a little deeper. "Hang on, I got something else here. Project WF. Ugh!" she exclaimed in annoyance, tapping rapidly. "The file's triple encrypted. I can't get through this at all. All I know is that it's somewhere on this level." She unplugged her wire. "Let's go see what else we can find. I'll check up on Robin, KF, and Aqualad. Rob, you there?"

"Wonder Bat!" Robin exclaimed, relieved. "Am I glad to hear from you! We found some major info about this place!"

"Oh, is that Wonder Bat?" asked Kid Flash. "Hey, Beautiful!"

She ignored the redhead's comment. "So did we," Wonder Bat responded, glad that he was okay. "They're breeding weapons! Isn't there some law against this or something?"

"Wish I could talk more, but we're kinda busy here!" Robin shouted. "Some hero named Guardian is attacking us! But we found some secret project called Kr. We're going to investigate more."

"I know him," Wonder Bat said. "He's a respected hero, an ally to the League. What's he doing attacking you?"

"Not sure. He just went berserk all of a sudden."

"Well, whatever," Wonder Bat waved it off. "Just please don't get yourselves killed. We found a secret project too. It's called WF. We're going to check that out. We'll rendezvous with you soon." She turned to her sister. "Come on. Let's go." They flew around the corner and continued straight for a little while before they arrived at a huge metal door.

Super Princess smirked. "Think you can get through this door?" she teased.

Wonder Bat smirked right back. "Don't insult my intelligence." A little humor in this situation was good for them. The door opened and the girls walked through it. It shut close behind them.

Super Princess' smile fell. "WB, this is getting crazy. Do you think we should call the League?"

Wonder Bat frowned and sighed. "I don't know. Maybe? But if we do, will they ever let us go on missions alone-" She paused and looked her sister in the eye. "or _together_ again?" The six of them would never be trusted alone together in the same room ever again. She knew that her sister knew that two, just by the look she got in her eyes.

Suddenly, there was loud banging on the door. "Justice League protégés!" a voice shouted. "You are trespassing on private property! Come out and surrender or we will have to use extreme force!"

The sisters looked at each other in amusement before the eldest gestured to the younger one. "I believe that's your cue, sis." Super Princess used her heat vision on the door, melting the metal together. The two began to fly down the hall and into a dark room. Wonder Bat connected to the door system. "All possible entrances are now disabled," she announced proudly.

"Uh, Wonder Bat..." Lara turned the lights on where a capsule was revealed. Inside was a girl who looked like she was about two years younger than Super Princess. She had long blond hair and she seemed to be sleeping. The girl was dressed in all white clothing except for the Wonder Woman and Flash symbols on her chest. She looked almost exactly like them, which was sort of terrifying. On the front of the glass were the letters _WF_. "W-What is this?"

Wonder Bat's eyes were wide as well. " _WF_...those letters aren't random," she whispered in shock. She really hoped that she was wrong for once. "If I were to take an educated guess, I would say that they stand for _Wonder Woman_ and _The_ _Flash_."

"Is she a clone?" Super Princess asked apprehensively.

Wonder Bat connected to the main frame and began to type away furiously. "I'll find out," she vowed determined as she was able to bypass security. "Weapon designation: Wonder Flash. A clone force grown in-" Her eyes widened even more. "ten weeks?! Made from DNA acquired from both the Amazon Princess Wonder Woman and The Flash."

" _Stolen_ from Wonder Woman and The Flash," Super Princess corrected, gritting her teeth. "There's no way that either of them have any knowledge if this. No one even knew what Cadmus really was until we came." She pointed at the animals above her head. "And those things are...?"

"Genomorph gnomes," answer Wonder Bat. "Telepathic. They're practically shoving an education into her brain. And you and I both can predict what else. They're making a slave out of our, well..."

"Out of our _sister_ ," Super Princess finished, biting her lip. "This is _way_ too crazy. Wonder Bat..."

Wonder Bat sighed heavily. _Not another one. Is there just an endless line of daughter of Wonder Woman?_ "I know, I know," she muttered. "Time to call Wonder Woman and the League." She tapped the symbol on her chest. It glowed at her touch, but no response. "No signal."

"We must be in too deep," speculated Super Princess. "Literally."

Wonder Bat groaned. "You're really starting to sound like Kid Mouth, sis." Her sister giggled. Unknown to the girls, the eyes of the Genomes inside of the capsule began to glow. Wonder Bat suddenly frowned. "This is wrong. We can't leave her like this. I don't care what the League says. No one deserves to live as a slave." Slavery was exactly what some humans had been to the Androids back home. Force them to kill, make work, or torture anyone whenever they wanted. She was lucky. It had never happened to her.

"I'm game if you are," Super Princess agreed, nodding. "She's entitled to a life just like we are."

Wonder Bat nodded. "I'm setting her free." She began to type again and the capsule started to open. The girl's fists clenched and Wonder Bat's eyes narrowed. The girl's eyes snapped open, revealing their emerald green color. She leapt up and lunged straight for Wonder Bat at lightning speed, tackling her to the ground. Super Princess immediately pulled her off, throwing her to the side.

Super Princess helped her sister up. "WB, are you okay?" she asked.

Wonder Bat nodded, dusting herself off. "Yeah, I'm fine." She looked at the girl who was starting to get up as well. "So much for a family reunion, huh?"

Super Princess glared at the girl across from them. "Hey, we're trying to help you!" she yelled. She turned to her sister. "Not very grateful, is she?"

Wonder Bat pointed behind her. "Watch out!" she warned.

The girl once again leapt at them, throwing incredibly fast punches and kicks at them. Wonder Bat and Super Princess were both very fast and agile, just not as fast as an offspring of The Flash. Every time they would try to dodge, the girl's fists would somehow find them. Wonder Bat began to try to feel where her hits would land and go from there. She was able to land a sharp kick to the girl's ankle, but her incredibly fast healing rate prevented it from doing much damage. Suddenly, a green, gas-like substance filled the air as Super Princess began to cough violently before falling to the ground.

Wonder Bat became alarmed. "Super Princess!" she screamed in worry for her younger sister. The girl used this opportunity to knock her out as well. The last things she saw were the girl's emerald green eyes boring into her own.

OoOoOo

 **So, how was it? I apologize for the shortness, but I didn't think it would be like that. Go figure. To be honest, I didn't really like this chapter. I'm sorry if it seems rushed. Anyway, please review! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	11. Fireworks Part 1

**Hi guys! Here's another (hopefully) awesome chapter from yours truly! Now, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

 _Time runs short. You must awaken. You must awaken NOW!_

Wonder Bat's eyes snapped open and memories from her previous fight came rushing into her head. She immediately noticed that her arms and legs were bound to a metal surface and that she was encased in a glass capsule. Standing on the outside in front of her was the girl that she and her sister had set free and a boy who looked a lot like Superman (he even had the symbol on his chest). They were both looking in her direction and she vaguely wondered why. That was when she realized that she was not alone. Robin, Super Princess, Aqualad, and Kid Flash were all next to her in their own separate capsules.

"What...what do you want?!" Kid Flash yelled at the boy. The boy's eyes narrowed slightly. "Quit staring, you're creeping me out!"

"Uh, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look," suggested Robin in a somewhat snappy tone.

"Seriously," Wonder Bat agreed. She was relieved that Robin was okay and by the look on his face when he caught her eye, he was happy to see her as well. "Who is this?"

"Superman's clone," answered Robin. "He's designated as Superboy. Who's she?"

"A clone with mix of Wonder Woman and Flash's DNA," Wonder Bat responded. "She's called Wonder Flash."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Whoever makes these names must be as good at it as you are, sis," he muttered sarcastically.

Wonder Bat gave him a look. "Don't get smart, little bird."

Aqualad slightly glared at the boy. "We only sought to help you."

"Yeah, we free you and you turn on us!" exclaimed Kid Flash angrily. "How's that for grati-"

"Kid," Aqualad interrupted, turning to him. "Please. Be quiet now." If the situation weren't so dire, Wonder Bat would have snickered. "I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions." Wonder Bat and Robin both began to pick at their locks at the same time.

"Well what if I-" began Superboy in a raspy voice. He cleared his throat. "What if I wasn't?"

"He can talk?!" exclaimed Kid Flash in shock.

Superboy's fist clenched. "Yes," he snapped. " _He_ can."

Aqualad, Robin, and Wonder Bat gave Kid Flash a look. "Not like I said _it_ ," he defended himself.

"What about you?" Super Princess asked the girl, speaking up. "Can you talk?"

"Y-" she began, her voice raspy like Superboy's. She also cleared her throat. "Yes I can."

"The Genomorphs taught you," observed Aqualad. "Telepathically."

"They taught me much," said Superboy. "I can read, write. I know the names of things."

Wonder Flash nodded. "Me as well," she agreed.

"But have you seen them?" Robin demanded gently. "Have they ever actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?"

"I know what they look like," Wonder Flash tried.

"Images are implanted in my mind," Superboy added, looking away from them. "But, no. I have not seen them."

"Do you know what you are?" asked Aqualad.

" _Who_ you are?" continued Wonder Bat.

"I am the Superboy," Superboy informed them, his voice void of emotion. It reminded Wonder Bat of a preprogrammed robot. She felt bad for him. "A Genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should her perish. To destroy him should her turn from the Light."

"I am Wonder Flash," said the blond, similar to her comrade. "A Genomorph as well. A clone made from DNA acquired from both Wonder Woman and The Flash. Created to destroy them should either of them turn from the Light." Wonder Bat felt even worse. At least Superboy had a purpose. This girl was created just to destroy, for reckless destruction. That was no way to live.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration," Aqualad told the clone. "But like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit. Beyond your pod. Beyond Cadmus."

"I live _because_ of Cadmus!" yelled Superboy, making them all flinch. "It is my home!"

"Your 'home' is a test tube," retorted Robin. " _We_ can show you the sun."

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight," corrected Kid Flash timidly. "But we can show you the moon."

"Wonder Flash, you were created for destruction," said Wonder Bat bluntly. "But you can be so much more than that. You can be who you want to be, not what some Genomes tell you to be. You can leave us to die here if you want, but do you really want to spend your childhood locked away, only awake when they want you to be? Hidden from the world until they want you to kill Wonder Woman and Flash? I'll make sure you meet them both. You're not just a clone, you're a person. Wouldn't you want to meet them instead?"

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman," offered Aqualad. Both clones' eyes widened at the thoughts.

"No," said a very annoying voice. A middle aged man wearing a lab coat walked in along with Guardian and female scientist. "They can't. They'll be otherwise occupied." He turned to the woman. "Activate the cloning process."

"Pass!" exclaimed Robin. "Batcave's crowded enough!" He was right in a way. There was already him, Batman, Alfred, and herself. Not to mention that Batgirl had just begun her training.

Wonder Bat smirked. "Yeah, Hera forbid we have _two_ Robins. That would be a nightmare," she joked. _That was payback for earlier, Dickie Bird._

The man ignored them. "And get the weapon back in its pod!" he ordered Guardian. He gestured to Wonder Flash. "While you're at it, make sure this one gets to its as well."

"Hey! How come _he_ gets to call Supey an it?" demanded Kid Flash. It made Wonder Bat mad how this guy would refer to them as it. They were people, not objects.

Guardian grabbed both of the clones' shoulders. "Help us," both Wonder Bat and Aqualad pleaded. Wonder Flash and Superboy shrugged Guardian's hands off of their shoulders.

"Don't start thinking now," scolded the scientist as the Genomes on his shoulders jumped onto theirs, glowing. "See, you're not _real_ children. You're weapons. And you belong to _me_." He stopped. "Well, to Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pods!" Robotically, the two began to walk away as the door shut behind them. Suddenly, metal fingers came up and embedded themselves on each hero's chest. The five screamed in pain as they were electrocuted. Wonder Bat could hear voices, but had no idea what was going on through the pain.

Metal could be heard banging as the electricity stopped and the fingers went away. Wonder Bat smiled in relief when she saw Superboy and Wonder Flash standing there and walking forward. Guardian and the scientist lunged at them. "I told you to get back to your-"

Superboy pushed them aside. " _Don't_ give me orders," he growled. Wonder Flash stepped on the scientists hand for good measure.

"You here to help us or fry us?" asked Kid Flash.

Superboy's eyes narrowed. "Huh," he said. "I don't seem to have heat vision, so I guess helping is my only option." That was when Wonder Bat and Robin unlocked their chains and Super Princess broke through hers.

Wonder Bat raised an eyebrow. "Could you do that the whole time?" she asked.

Super Princess shrugged. "I wanted to see where this could lead."

"Ugh, finally!" exclaimed Robin, looking at his sister. "Lucky Batman _isn't_ here."

Wonder Bat nodded. "He'd kill us for taking so long," she agreed.

"Seriously?" asked Kid Flash. "That's what you're worried about? The whole League'll have our heads after tonight!"

Robin ignored him as he pushed a button on the system, which released the metal fingers from his friends. "Free Aqualad," he ordered Superboy. "I'll get Kid Mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either." Superboy leapt up and ripped Aquelad's bindings off.

"Thank you," said the Atlantean. "Superboy nodded." Robin freed Kid Flash and the seven of them ran off.

"You'll never get out of here!" vowed the scientist. "I'll have you back in pods before morning!"

Wonder Bat scoffed. "As if."

"That guy is not whelmed," stated Robin, throwing a few bird-a-raangs at three of the pods. "Not whelmed at all."

"You sound so disappointed," Wonder Bat commented, tossing a couple of bat-a-raangs at the other two. All five blew up, making her grin. They were so _not_ cloning her.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash asked as they ran through the door.

OoOoOo

"We are still forty two levels below ground," Aqualad informed the group. "But if we can make the elevator-!" Suddenly, about six Genomorphs stood in their way, making them stop. They noticed the red cells beginning to glow as more popped out. They quickly dodged an attack and ran past the creatures. Well, most of them did. Superboy decided to punch one in the face.

Wonder Bat sighed as one pinned him down and threw the creature to the side. The others jumped into action as well and began fighting the Genomorphs. "Superboy!" she snapped. "We're trying to escape, not bring all of Cadmus down around us!"

Super glared at her. "YOU WANT ESCAPE!?" he shouted. He threw one creature into another, providing a clear path. Aqualad pried the elevator door open and they noticed that it was only the shaft. Kid Flash jumped onto a ledge, Robin fired his grappling gun, and Superboy grabbed onto Aqualad, leaping up. Soon enough, however, they began to fall.

Wonder Bat and Super Princess sprang into action as the older of the two caught Aqualad and the younger of the two caught Superboy. "Superman can fly," he whispered. "Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know," said Kid Flash. "But it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool."

"Thank you," said Super Boy to Super Princess.

"Are you okay?" Wonder Bat asked Wonder Flash, who hadn't said a word. The blond nodded silently. Superboy and Wonder Bat kicked open a nearby elevator door, breaking it. They all moved out of the way before an elevator came down. Genomorphs came running at them as they turned the other way.

"Go left!" ordered Superboy and Wonder Flash at the same time. "Now right!" They arrived at a dead end with a vent on top.

"Great directions, Supey!" yelled Kid Flash in frustration. "You trying to get us repoded!?"

"No," whispered Superboy. "I don't understand."

"Don't apologize!" exclaimed Wonder Bat.

"This is perfect!" added Robin. The seven of them began to crawl through the vents.

"At this rate we'll never get out!" complained Kid Flash.

Superboy shushed him. "Listen," he commanded.

OoOoOo

Robin smirked. "I hacked the motion sensors," he said proudly.

"Sweet," complimented Kid Flash.

Wonder Bat grinned. "Nice bro. Still plenty of that between us and out."

Kid Flash grinned. "And I finally got room to move." He and Wonder Flash raced up the stairs and through a herd of Genomorphs. The others followed closely.

"There are more behind us!" said Robin. Superboy kicked the stairs in half so that the creatures couldn't follow. As they ran through the building, Wonder Bat had to Wonder if they would ever get out alive. Her thoughts were seemingly answered as a metal wall sprung up in front of the speedsters. Wonder Flash stopped in time, but the same couldn't be said for Kid Flash.

"Shit," Wonder Bat hissed in annoyance. "We've been cut off."

"Thanks," mumbled Kid Flash. "My head hadn't noticed."

Wonder Flash rolled her eyes. "Obviously," she scoffed, making Wonder Bat and Super Princess giggle while Robin cackled. Super Princess, Wonder Bat, Aqualad, and Superboy tried to get the door open, to no avail.

They were trapped.

OoOoOo

 **Don't say it. I know that was super bad. I hated it and _I_ wrote it. Anyway, if you're still here, please review and tell me how bad you thought it was. See you next time.**


	12. Fireworks Part 2

**Hey y'all! I'm back! Let's get this show on the road!**

OoOoOo

Robin attempted to bypass the security. "Can't hack this fast enough..." he mumbled in frustration. More giant Genomorphes could be heard stomping towards them. "This way!" The Boy Wonder kicked down a smaller, weaker door and lead the way out of harm. Unfortunately, our seven heroes found themselves trapped when small, slinky ones, much larger ones, and Guardian cornered them there too. They all prepared to fight as the creatures glowed.

Suddenly, everyone went limp as they all lost consciousness. That is, except for Super Boy and Wonder Flash. Wonder Bat didn't know how, but she knew that they were both still awake, even as she herself blacked out.

Slowly, everyone began to regain consciousness. "What's going on?" They heard Guardian ask.

Wonder Bat stood up, helping Robin and Super Princess up as well. "Are you two alright?" she asked in concern.

Robin gave her a silly grin. "Never better."

Super Princess nodded and gave her a small smile. "I'm okay."

"I choose..." began Wonder Flash and Superboy at the exact same time, spooking even Wonder Bat. " _freedom_."

"Feels like," muttered Guardian. "fog lifting."

Aqualad looked at him wearily. "Guardian?"

"Go," commanded Guardian. "I'll deal with Desmond." Wonder Bat realized that Desmond must be the crazy scientist's name.

"I think not," hissed Dr. Desmond from behind the Genomorphes as he became visible once they cleared a path. He held up a vile filled with neon green liquid. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power I need to restore order to Cadmus." He downed the contents of the vile in one gulp. They all watched as they began to change. His glasses flew off his face and shattered as he threw himself to the floor. His clothes ripped as he began to grow in size. Desmond's very skin ripped off and a new blue bluish patch came through. His eyes turned beady and red and his teeth sharpened into fangs. All in all, he looked like a monster (on the outside this time). The creature gave a high pitched shriek.

"Everyone back!" ordered Guardian, holding his arms out. He charged at Desmond, only to be swatted away immediately, eventually crashing into a wall. Superboy lunged at the creature, landing a hard punch to the face. It barely fazed Desmond as he punched him back just as hard. Superboy recovered quickly and punched him back three times. The creature was not affected and punched him down to the floor. Superboy got up and leapt at the creature. Desmond jumped up and tackled the clone through the ceiling.

"Okay, that's one way to crash through the ceiling," quipped Robin as Wonder Bat grabbed him by the shoulders and flew up, following them. Wonder Flash and Super Princess followed suit, grabbing Kid Flash and Aqualad.

"You think Lab Coat planned that?" asked Kid Flash.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore," answered Aqualad. The six arrived just in time for Desmond to throw Superboy onto Aqualad and Super Princess. Wonder Flash and Kid Flash moved to help them up. The seven of them took their fighting stances, waiting for the eminent attack to come. Desmond began to rush at them, so they charged into battle. Kid Flash and Wonder Flash slid under him while Aqualad, Super Princess, and Superboy leapt at the monster, shoving their fists into his face, knocking him back.

Kid Flash and Wonder Flash were able to trip him from where they were positioned. The redhead smirked. "Learned that one in kindergarten." Both Robin and Wonder Bat flipped over the speedsters, both throwing two bat-a-raangs and two bird-a-raangs respectively. He swatted the bird-a-ranngs away, but one bat-a-raang managed to catch his shoulder. Desmond slammed Superboy into a concrete pillar, to which he retaliated with two swift punches to the face. The creature punched his head through the pillar.

Before he could continue, Aqualad used his Water-Bearers to grab his arm, holding it back. He was launched to them, attempting to hit Desmond in the face, but he was thrown to the side. Desmond tossed Superboy into another pillar as well. Kid Flash attempted to help, but he was grabbed and thrown into Aqualad, both crashing into the wall. Before Desmond could attack Aqualad again, Wonder Bat blocked his punch with her hand. Super Princess and Wonder Flash delivered rapid punches and kicks to the creature. Unfortunately, all three girls were each thrown into separate concreate pillars like they were nothing.

"Of course," said Robin suddenly, bringing up a hologram of the structure. "KF, get over here!" Kid Flash heard and zipped over.

Aqualad's face was being crushed and Wonder Flash's arm and Super Princess' leg were both being stepped on. The former used his Water-Benders to form a shield so that the monster wouldn't be able to hit him. Superboy jumped onto his back, trying to steer him away from Aqualad. Desmond threw the Atlantean down and slammed Superboy into the wall. Wonder Bat struggled to get up and flew at him, kicking him in the stomach. He grabbed her leg and threw her into the other two girls.

Suddenly, Kid Flash jumped at Desmond, grabbing a piece of skin off his face. "Got your nose!" he taunted before speeding away. The creature chased him.

"Superboy, Aqualad!" exclaimed Robin, showing them the hologram.

"Come and get me you incredible bulk!" mocked Kid Flash, dodging another swing. A rock did manage to catch him in the back and knock him down however, but he moved out of the way before Desmond could lay a hand on him.

"This one and that one!" ordered Robin. The three of them then proceeded to each destroy a support beam. Kid Flash dodged a hit from Desmond, which caused another one to be destroyed. Robin drew a giant _X_ on the floor, marking the spot. That was all the girls needed. Wonder Bat kicked Desmond twice in his stomach while Wonder Flash and Super Princess flew at him, making him stagger back. The three flew away, knowing that he'd chase them. This provided Kid Flash the opportunity to spill water in his path. Superboy punched him down into the liquid and Aqualad used his Water-Benders to electrocute the water, shocking Desmond.

"MOVE!" ordered Wonder Bat, knowing exactly what Robin had done. Explosive bird-a-raangs had been placed in specific places. They soon exploded, making the main structure collapse onto Desmond. The whole building began to crumble around them. Aqualad covered Robin, Superboy covered Kid Flash and Wonder Flash, and Super Princess covered Wonder Bat, shielding them from the debris.

Superboy managed to fling a piece of rubble off of them. The seven stood up, their clothes torn and some of their bodies littered with bruises. Aqualad panted. "We... did it," he gasped out.

Robin panted as well. "Was there... ever any doubt?" He and Kid Flash high-fived, then winced at the contact.

"Are you two alright?" Wonder Bat asked the girls next to her, knowing that Robin was fine. Super Princess beamed and gave a thumbs-up while Wonder Flash nodded and gave a small smile.

"See?" asked Kid Flash to the two clones, pointing to the sky. "The moon." Suddenly, The Man of Steel himself could be seen flying towards them. "Oh, _and_ Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?"

"If he's here, then the rest of the League should be showing up any minute," Wonder Bat told the blond. Sure enough, Superman was being flanked by Zatara, Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, and Martian Manhunter. Others began to show up; Hawkman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Captain Atom, etc. Wonder Woman, Batman, The Flash, and Aquaman, stood next to Superman. Wonder Bat, Kid Flash, Super Princess, Aqualad, and Robin could all tell that they were in trouble, just by the looks on their faces.

Superboy stepped forward, fixing his shirt so that the red _S_ on his shirt was visible. Superman's eyes widened slightly, but he said nothing as they narrowed. Super Princess frowned at his cold reaction, having already taken a liking to her "brother."

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Batman, breaking the ice.

"He doesn't like being called an it," said Kid Flash.

"I'm Superman's clone!" exclaimed Superboy suddenly. The League glanced at each other in worry.

Wonder Flash raised a timid hand. "And I'm Wonder Woman and Flashs'?" It came out more like a question. The two heroes in question looked at each other, then back at the girl, as if they could not believe their eyes.

Batman's eye narrowed. "Start talking," he ordered.

OoOoOo

After everything had been explained and Desmond was being taken away by Green Lantern an the Hawks, Batman, Wonder Woman and the other mentors were talking away from the seven. Wonder Bat noticed that Superboy kept glancing at Superman and that Wonder Flash would take turns glancing from Woman to Flash then back again.

Finally, Superman approached him and sighed. "We'll, um, we'll figure something out for you," he said. "The League will, I mean. For now, I had better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." With that, he flew off. Super Princess was thoroughly confused. Superman had not been like that at all when she showed up. The "League" will figure something out? What kind of nonsense was that?

"Cadmus will be investigated," said Batman, making them all face him. "All fifty two levels. But let's make one thing clear-"

"You should've called," interrupted Flash, crossing his arms.

Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes, specifically at her protégés. "That would have been appreciated," she agreed, her hands on her hips.

"End results aside, we are not happy," growled Batman. "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will _not_ be doing this again."

 _You're never happy,_ thought Wonder Bat with an eye roll. "Well, I'm sorry that you think that," she sassed.

"Wonder Bat!" scolded Wonder Woman disapprovingly. "Watch your tongue."

"I am sorry, but we will," continued Aqualad.

"Aqualad, stand down," Aquaman commanded.

"Apologies, My King," Aqualad said. "but no." Aquaman raised an eyebrow. "We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together. On our own, we forged something powerful, important."

Wonder Bat nodded. "We were like a well-oiled machine," she added on.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the five of you-" began Flash.

"The _seven_ of us," Kid Flash corrected his mentor.

Super Princess nodded, grabbing both Superboy and Wonder Flash's arms gently. "My new brother and sister are apart of this too." Both clones looked at her, a wide spread of emotions evident on their faces.

"And it's not," finished Kid Flash.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us," said Robin, his voice barely above a whisper as he advanced towards him. "Or why teach us at all?"

"I've been to hell and back," Wonder Bat said, looking at both of her mentors seriously. "You don't think I can handle _this_?"

"Why let _them_ tell us what to do?" demanded Superboy, walking towards them. "It's simple. Get on board, or get out of the way."

Wonder Flash nodded, her green eyes cold as ice. "We will not be tied to your rules." The other five stood with them, looking at their mentors expectantly.

OoOoOo

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League," Batman told the seven of them, who were dressed in civvies aside from Wonder Flash and Superboy. Wonder Bat and Robin both wore sunglasses to hide their identities. "We're calling it into service again. Since you seven are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. _I_ will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" asked Wonder Bat and Robin at the same time, knowing their father very well. They both had a feeling that this was his way of testing them, keeping a close eye on them.

"Yes," answered Batman. "but covert."

"You seven will be like our eyes in the sky," said Wonder Woman. "Or, ground rather. Gathering information for us and things like that."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff," said Flash. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter," added Aquaman. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the slide."

Batman nodded. "The eight of you will be that team."

"Cool!" exclaimed Robin.

"Eight?" Super Princess asked. Everyone turned and saw Martian Manhunter and a girl walk in. She had green skin like him, brown eyes, long red hair, and freckles dusted across her cheeks.

"This is The Martian Manhunter's niece," Batman informed them. "Miss Martian."

"Hi," said Miss Martian shyly, waving at them.

Kid Flash grinned. "Liking this gig more every minute," he said to Robin. "Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad." Said heroes waved at her. "It's cool if you forget their names. These wonderful ladies are Wonder Bat and Super Princess."

Miss Martian smiled at them, clasping her hands. "I'm honored to be included." Wonder Bat, Robin, Super Princess, Kid Flash, and Aqualad walked towards her, introducing themselves. Wonder Flash and Superboy hung back, neither not sure what to do.

Robin waved him over. "Hey, Superboy! Come meet Miss M!"

Wonder Bat gestured for her to come as well. "You too, Wonder Flash!" she insisted. Both clones reluctantly joined the group.

Miss Martian's shirt changed to match Superboy's. "I like your T-shirt," she complimented shyly. Superboy gave a small smile and Robin nudged him teasingly. Kid Flash sped over and slung his arm around him.

" _Today_ is the day," Aqualad stated proudly.

Wonder Bat nodded in agreement, smiling. "It sure is." She placed a hand on both Wonder Flash and Super Princess' shoulders, giving them both an affectionate squeeze. Super Princess beamed at her while Wonder Flash gave her a small, childish grin.

OoOoOo

 **So, how was that? I know it feels like I'm forcing my OCs' parts, but I'm working on that. Well, until next time! Please, do review.**


	13. Confessions & a New Name

**Well, they finally have their Team. Yay! If you guys haven't noticed, Celeste is kind of my number one. I may be biased, but she was my first. And I'm a die-hard Wonder Bat fan. So I'm sorry if I focus on her too much. I guess old habits die hard (those of you who read** ** _The Truth Revealed_** **know why I do). Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

Celeste glared at the man in front of her. "She's my _sister_!" she argued hotly. "Why can't I tell her?" She was frustrated with him to say the least. She and Dick were forbidden under any circumstances to reveal their identities to their new teammates. "Lara and Lyta know! Why can't she?" Dick looked between the two of them nervously, hoping that they didn't come to blows. It was the first time they had fought, which was honestly slightly terrifying.

"That was information that they obtained from their world, none of us can control that," Bruce pointed out. "Wonder Flash is a clone. She could be spying on us for Cadmus for all we know. We can't risk our identities."

"You thought I was a spy," Celeste retorted. "until I saved Dick's life."

"If you were a spy, you wouldn't have risked your life for his," Bruce shot back. "You care about him. I don't know how important he was to you in your world, but you seem to have projected your affection for that world's Dick onto this one." Dick looked at her with questioning eyes, wondering if this was true.

Celeste felt her temper flare, but stamped it down immediately. Losing her head would do her no good in this situation. "Okay," she said calmly. She decided to look at this situation rationally. "Maybe revealing who we are this early is a bad idea. We have only begun after all and we hardly know each other." She looked at him with her icy eyes. "But as soon as they prove themselves trustworthy enough for you, you'll leave the decision up to the two of us. Alright?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before finally nodding. "That sounds fair," he agreed. "But I decide when they've earned it." Celeste nodded back at him as he departed to the Batcave.

Dick tapped on Celeste's shoulder. "Is that the only reason you look out for me?" he asked. "Because I remind you of _him_?"

"What?" asked Celeste, surprised. "Who?"

"The guy you cry about," answered Dick. "I hear you at night. Were you and I a _thing_ in your world? Because if we were-"

Celeste held a hand up. "Dick, stop thinking like that," she scolded. "No, you and I were not a _thing_ in my world. Ew. You were my older brother, a perfect one at that. You were always there, helping me and looking after me. I just wanted to do the same because I know that if our roles were reversed that you'd still be the same way towards me." She sighed and looked at him. "Do you want to know why I cry at night?"

Dick nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I don't like it when you cry. You're not whelmed at all. I want to make you feel better. Talking about it always helps."

Celeste giggled and ruffled his hair before leading him up to her room. She pulled out her dresser draw before taking out the ring. "This," she began. "is the reason I cry, Dick."

"A ring?" Dick asked.

"It's more than a ring," responded Celeste. "When I was younger, even younger than you, I had a friend. A very best friend. My mother and his were best friends, so we were too. I was born two years after him. As we grew up, we were practically joined at the hip. When I was around your age, I started to develop feelings for him. We had been through so much in our young lives that I knew that it wasn't a petty crush. It was love. But I always thought that he saw me as a sister, so I never said anything." She stopped, wiping away a few tears.

Dick looked apprehensive. "Celeste, you can stop if you want," he offered.

Celeste held up her hand. "No, I can do this," she insisted, turning away from him so that he didn't see her vulnerable state. "Then came the time when I was seventeen and he was nineteen. We had just gotten our asses handed to us the day before and were preparing for another fight. But just as we had confronted out enemies, he knocked me out. When I woke up, I was in a pod. He told me that he was sending me somewhere. I yelled and screamed at him. Then, he kissed me to shut me up. Then, next thing I know, I'm here."

Dick embraced her lower waist from behind since he couldn't quite reach her. "That's totally not asterous sis," he said sympathetically. "But what does the ring have to do with this?" His sister said nothing as she handed him the paper. His eyes quickly scanned over it. When he finished, he hugged her tighter. "Oh Leste. I'm so sorry."

"I'll live," muttered Celeste miserably.

"So, are you like engaged now?" Dick asked gently.

Celeste shrugged. "I guess? I don't even know who I am anymore. I must be such a disgrace to the other Amazons, heartbroken over a man like this."

"Well, I think you're pretty great," said Dick softly. Celeste sniffed as more tears came to her eyes at her brother's affection for her. Imagine that. The first born daughter of Wonder Woman crying over one boy and being comforted by another one.

Such a disgrace...

OoOoOo

"Why are we doing this again?" Wonder Bat asked her younger sister as they approached the Cave.

"Because Wonder Flash is sad," Super Princess answered as they touched down. "I'm not sure why, I don't even think she knows. But I want to cheer her up. Maybe having us over will help her." _Recognized: Wonder Bat-B06, Super Princess-B07_ The doors of Mount Justice opened to them and they quickly flew inside. There, they found Wonder Flash sitting on the couch in civvies, reading a book.

The blond instantly perked up when she noticed them, setting her book aside. "Wonder Bat, Super Princess," she greeted, smiling. "Nice to see you!"

"Good to see you too," said Wonder Bat. "How's life at the Cave?"

Wonder Flash shrugged. "It's alright. M'gann and I talk sometimes. Superboy just keeps to himself though."

"M'gann?" asked Super Princess.

"Oh," said Wonder Flash. "That's Miss Martian's name, M'gann M'orzz. She says it's not a secret."

Wonder Bat bit her lip, feeling guilty. "Hey, that reminds me," she said, quickly changing the subject. "We still need a name for you,"

Wonder Flash raised an eyebrow. "Do I need one?" she asked.

Super Princess nodded. "Yeah," she agreed. "In case you need to blend in or go undercover." She thought for a second. "How about Teresa?"

Her sisters shook their heads. "Definitely not," they said at the same time.

"Lisa?"

"No."

"Elizabeth?"

"Ew."

"Jayla?"

"Not a chance."

"Amanda."

"Try again."

Super Princess threw her hands up in frustration. "Ugh, I give up!" she exclaimed in annoyance.

Wonder Bat tapped her chin in thought. "What about Sierra?" she suggested. "Sierra Allen?" Hey, suggesting a last name wasn't the same as giving away an identity, right?

"Hm," Wonder Flash pondered. "I like it."

"I do too," agreed Super Princess. "I still think Jayla us a good one too though." Wonder Bat and Wonder Flash both glared at her. "Alright, alright. Sierra Allen it is then."

OoOoOo

 **I know, I know. That was pathetically short. But it was more of a bonus than anything. Anyway, please review. Also, something amazing's going to happen to Celeste. Can you guys guess what it is? One more thing, I just opened a poll so make sure you vote! Again, reviews are appreciated.**


	14. Let's Talk

**As promised, a very eventful chapter! I'm so pumped for what's in store in a few chapters that I really want to skip these episodes. Oh well, can't have everything. Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

"You know what I think, Dickie?" Celeste asked her brother on a cool July evening.

Dick looked at her. "What?" he questioned.

Celeste sighed, biting her lip. "We should try to convince Roy and Lyta to join the Team," she suggested. This was something she had been thinking about. Roy was skilled enough on his own, but he would be a great asset to the Team. Hippolyta on the other hand was still a rookie. Celeste was worried that she would meet someone she couldn't handle on her own. She felt much better if her younger sister was somewhere either she or Diana could keep her out of trouble. "We could use their help, no? There's strength in numbers."

Dick pondered this. "That sounds like a good idea, Leste," he agreed. "I'll have Kaldur and Wally help me with Roy. You and Lara talk to Hippolyta. Wait, are you thinking of brining Sierra?"

Celeste shook her head. "No," she answered. "I'm not sure how Hippolyta would react. Even Diana's still a little weird about it. I don't want Sierra to get her feelings hurt."

"You and Lara accepted her quickly," Dick observed.

Celeste shrugged. "She's in an unfamiliar environment," she told him. "Let's just say it's nice having older siblings to look after you and guide you. Especially in situations like ours."

Dick realized that unlike Hippolyta, Lara, and Sierra, Celeste didn't have that luxury. She _was_ the older sister. She wasn't that open, only occasionally to him. She kept all of her feelings inside. He felt slightly guilty that he could talk to her about his problems, but she couldn't voice her own to him. He decided, however, not to say anything about it. "We should get on that now."

Celeste nodded. "Let's suit up."

OoOoOo

Fury panted as she was smacked into a concrete wall. The girl was exhausted. She was dealing with four goons trying to rob a bank again and it was proving to be difficult. As much as the blond didn't want to admit it, she was undertrained. _If Celeste or Lara were the ones dealing with this, the freaking fight would already be over. Those two are perfect in everything they do,_ she thought bitterly. It was no secret that she was the weakest and most unskilled of the three and it frustrated her to no end.

Thankfully, Wonder Woman was either busy with the League or just deciding to stay out of her way for now. She was not a sidekick anymore. When they had left Mount Justice, Fury and Speedy had parted ways almost immediately. They weren't really friends. _If I was Celeste, he would have followed me like a lost puppy,_ she thought, feeling extremely salty as she dodged a few bullets. It was also clear that her older sister was the most attractive out of the three of them, with her perfect hourglass body (she was already at least a size D while she herself was as flat as a cutting board) and her face the most identical to Diana's. Not to mention that the older girl had a twelfth level intellect. It just wasn't fair.

Speak of the devil, to smoke bombs dropped from the ceiling, making the thugs cough violently. "It's the Wonder Bitch!" she heard one of them shout. "Get her!"

"Fuck, Slut Princess is here too!" another exclaimed. "Get them!"

Fury watched in jealousy as all four men drop to the floor and her sisters come out of the smoke. "Wonder Bat, Super Princess," she greeted coldly. "What do you want?"

"Well, hello to you too, sis," said Wonder Bat, her eyes narrowing. Something was obviously. bothering her sister. Was the envy she detected? "Oh, and you're welcome by the way."

Super Princess could sense the tension. "Why don't we go sit somewhere and talk?" she suggested.

Fury sighed. "There's a café around the corner," she said. "Go change into civvies and we'll talk there." The other two nodded in agreement.

OoOoOo

"So, what happened after Roy and I left?" asked Hippolyta, sipping her ice coffee.

"Well, Diana, Bruce, and everyone else left us alone in the library to go on a mission," said Celeste, pausing to take a sip of her ice herbal tea (she hated ice coffee and it was summer). She lowered her voice. "They had mentioned a genetics lab called Project Cadmus beforehand, that they couldn't look into at the time. So we decided to investigate it ourselves." She'd have to hack the security footage later.

Lyta smirked. "And Lara went along with this?" she teased, looking to her younger sister. "Got a bit of rebel in you after all, huh Girl Scout?"

Lara pouted. "Hey, I was upset too," she muttered, sipping her blue slushy (Celeste hadn't let her get coffee). "Plus, you'll never believe what we found."

" _Who_ we found," Celeste corrected.

Lyta arched an eyebrow. "What did you find?" she asked.

"Clones," answered Celeste. "One was made from Clark's DNA."

"My brother," added Lara.

"And the other?"

"Made from Barry's DNA," Celeste began. "And Diana's."

Hippolyta did a spit take right onto Lara's shirt. "Lyta!" the younger girl protested.

Lyta wiped her mouth. "Sorry," she apologized, handing her a napkin. "But a clone of Diana? That's weird. That's really weird. And why Barry's DNA? Why not Clark's or even J'onn's?"

Celeste shrugged. "I have no idea," she said honestly. "I've been trying to work that out myself. But Lyta, I will say this right now. If you ever meet her don't you dare treat her different because she's a clone. She's still your sister, just as we are. If you hurt her feelings just because of who she is, I _will_ make you pay."

The threat sent shivers up Hippolyta's spine, but she managed not to show it. "What happened then?"

"We freed them of course," Celeste said, calming down. "We managed to escape Cadmus and that's when _they_ showed up. They reprimanded us of course, but we pointed out that we worked exceptionally well as a team, solving their case for them. They then allowed us to stick together, but said we'd have to do it on their terms. So, they set us up in a mountain as a group. Then we met J'onn's niece, M'gann."

Hippolyta scoffed. "Sounds like a Junior Justice Club to me," she said harshly.

Celeste narrowed her eyes. "Lara, go to the counter and pick out whatever you want," she ordered the girl, handing her a fifty dollar bill. Lara's eyes widened, but she wordlessly accepted the fifty and made her way to the counter. It was pointless, really. She had super hearing. "Lyta, that's the reason we came to talk to you today. We want you to join the Team."

Lyta shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather not be forced to do their dirty work for them," she declined. "What are you even doing, Celeste? You don't need this Kids' Club. You're hardly a protégé. There's nothing that Bruce or Diana can teach you that you don't already know."

Celeste sighed. "I always have something more to learn, Lyta," she practically whispered. "We all do. I don't have many teamwork skills. I'll probably be solo in the near future, but they're always good to have." She smiled. "Besides, the Cave has everything the Team needs. For covert missions and stuff like that. It's perfect."

 _Like you,_ Hippolyta thought bitterly. "They're keeping you all out of the way, in your place where they can always keep an eye on you. I don't need a babysitter or anyone telling me what to do. I'm perfectly capable on my own."

"No one likes being alone," Celeste uttered quietly, her thoughts drifting to Rex. "Not even you. Not even _me_."

Hippolyta got up, that had hit a nerve. "Whatever," she hissed, walking towards the door. "Your 'Team' is a joke." She left, slamming the door behind her.

Celeste sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night. "Oh, Lyta..."

Lara came back, balancing about ten pieces of cake. "Hey, can one of you help me out-" She paused. "Where's Lyta?" Really, she could have been listening to their conversation, but she figured that would be rude. Plus, she had gotten distracted with all the cake.

Celeste shook her head, taking the plates from her sister and placing them on the table. "She had to run," she lied, checking her watch. "Hurry up and eat, Lois will kill me for having you out this late." Lara giggled and began to munch on her cake happily. Celeste smiled and sipped her almost forgotten herbal tea. She winced, the ice cube had melted, making it watery.

Lara stopped eating and looked at her sister. "Why do you think Clark is acting like that?" she asked quietly.

Celeste put her cup down. "Like what?"

Lara threw her hands up in frustration. "Like Superboy doesn't exist!" she hissed quietly. "Every time I bring it up, he changes the subject. He's staying in a _mountain_ , Celeste! With Sierra, it's different. Barry doesn't have enough room in his house yet and Diana doesn't have a house. But he accepted _me_ right away! Why is Superboy any different?"

Celeste shrugged. "Well, you and Superboy are two different people," she said. "Think about it. You're cute and bright eyed and the daughter of him and his best friend. Superboy's an angry teen with a hard glare who's a clone created in a pod."

"But Diana and Barry like Sierra," Lara protested.

Celeste raised an eyebrow. "Do they?" she challenged. "Has she even talked to one of them? Just because they're not as obvious as Clark doesn't mean that they're not avoiding her." Lara wanted to reply, but she yawned loudly instead. Celeste's face softened as she held out her arms. "Come on, baby." She hid a wince; the word had just rolled off her tongue naturally. "Let's get you home." Lara held out her arms and Celeste picked her up, carrying her out of the café.

OoOoOo

"How did it go?" Celeste asked Dick when he entered her room. He collapsed on her bed. "That bad, huh?"

"Roy's out," he responded into her pillow. "How about Hippolyta?"

Celeste sighed (wow, she sighed a lot). "She's out too," she answered. "Called it a Junior Justice Club."

"So did Roy," Dick told her. He looked up at her. "Is that all this Team is? A way to keep us in our places?"

Celeste shook her head as she absentmindedly stroked his hair. "This Team is whatever we make it," she said. "If we allow it to be a Junior Justice Club, then that's what it is. The way to avoid that is to not let it."

Dick stared at her. "Huh?"

Celeste rolled her eyes at herself. "Ugh, I don't even know what I'm saying," she groaned. "It's been a long day for all of us. You should get to bed."

Dick's eyes drooped as he nodded. "'Kay," he agreed. "Goodnight, sis." He kissed her cheek.

Celeste smiled and kissed his forehead. "Night, Dickie-Bird." She watched his retreating form and sighed again. Hippolyta was going to get herself killed. She could really use Canary's training, as Celeste knew she was an excellent fighter. She quietly shuffled over to her dresser and pulled out the ring. "What am I gonna do, Rex? I don't want any of them to get hurt." Their Team needed a leader. She knew she wasn't an ideal leader, no matter how cool and collected she was. She wasn't the right pick, not for this team anyway. The best choice would probably be either Dick or Kaldur. She'd have to go with the latter on this one. Dick was still a child after all.

Celeste changed into her pajamas and fell asleep, holding the ring tight in her hand.


	15. Welcome To Happy Harbor Part 1

**Hello my beautiful readers! I'm back! Please enjoy chapter fifteen of** _ **Possibilities**_ **! Also, Artemis and Roy's** **identification** **numbers will be moved up a bit because of Celeste, Lara, and Sierra, just so you guys now.**

OoOoOo

 _Recognized: Robin-B01, Kid Flash-B03, Wonder Bat-B06_ Wonder Bat, Kid Flash, and Robin appeared through the Zeta-Beam, each dressed in civvies. Wonder Bat in a pair of leggings and a purple shirt, Kid Flash wearing a yellow T-shirt, a red jacket, and blue jeans, and Robin in a green T-shirt, a black jacket, and black jeans. The two boys practically ran over to where Miss Martian, Aqualad, Super Princess, Wonder Flash, and Superboy (also dressed in civvies) were standing while Wonder Bat walked leisurely.

"Did you ask him?" demanded Robin.

"What did he say?" Kid Flash asked.

"He's arriving now," Aqualad answered, a smile on his face.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" exclaimed Kid Flash, jogging ahead. The others followed him (with Miss Martian deciding to fly), as eager as he was. The front hangar made mainly for vehicles opened, revealing the approaching Red Tornado.

Kid Flash waved. "Red Tornado!" he greeted.

"Greetings," said the android. "Is there a reason you intercept me outside the Cave?"

"We hoped you had a mission for us," admitted Aqualad.

"Mission assignments are The Batman's responsibility," Red told them.

"But it's been over a week and nothing-" began Robin.

"You will be tested soon enough," Red Tornado interrupted. "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

Wonder Bat crossed her arms. "We here to do a job," she snapped, her mind still focused on her sister. "Not have tea parties."

"This Team is not a social club," Aqualad protested.

"No," agreed Red. "but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the Cave." And with that, he walked away.

Super Princess crossed her arms. "Maybe Fury was right," she whispered to her sister, saddened by this revelation.

"Don't think like that," Wonder Bat scolded her. "You and I both know how she is." The teenager smirked evilly. "She's never right." Super Princess stifled a laugh.

Kid Flash nudged his friend. "Keep busy," he growled.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" demanded Robin, frowning.

"Oh!" exclaimed Miss Martian quietly. "I'll find out!" Red entered the Cave. _Recognized: Red Tornado-16_ Miss Martian shook her head. "I-I'm sorry. I forgot he's a machine. Inorganic. I... can not read his mind."

Wonder Flash pat her arm. "It was a nice try," she said, making the Martian smile.

"So..." began Kid Flash, grinning. "you know what I'm thinking right now?"

Wonder Bat glared at him. "We _all_ know what you're thinking right now," she snapped, elbowing him lightly. Robin cackled.

"Ow," the redhead whined.

Aqualad sighed. "And now, we tour the clubhouse," he stated. He was obviously as upset as the rest of them, he was just trying to be the mature one of the group.

"Well, Superboy, Wonder Flash and I live here, we can play tour guides," Miss Martian offered. Everyone turned to the two clones.

Wonder Flash shrugged. "Why not?" she agreed. "It could be fun."

All eyes were on Superboy. "Don't look at me," he said.

"We won't," Kid Flash said, turning to Miss Martian. "A private tour sounds much more fun."

"She never said private!" snapped Robin.

"Team building," murmured Aqualad unhappily. "We'll all go." And with that, they entered the Cave.

OoOoOo

"The Cave is actually the entire mountain," said Miss Martian as they walked into the foyer.

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League," added Kid Flash.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" asked Wonder Flash.

"The Cave's secret location was... compromised," answered Aqualad.

"So, they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy inquired, confused. He crossed his arms. "Yeah, that makes sense." Wonder Bat was about to mention the Watchtower, but decided against it. That information was confidential after all.

Miss Martian pondered this. "If villains know of the Cave, we must be on constant alert," she said, worriedly.

Robin took her hand. "The bad guys know we know they know about the place, so they'd never think to look here," he told her.

Kid Flash separated them. "Uh, he means we're hiding in plain sight," he clarified.

"Ah," said Miss Martian, still puzzled. "That's... much clearer."

Wonder Bat sighed, rolling her eyes. _Boys,_ she thought, exasperated. "What those two idiots are trying to say is that since we know that they know where we are here, they won't come here because we'll be ready for them. They won't have the element of surprise."

Superboy suddenly sniffed. "I smell smoke," he announced.

Miss Martian gasped. "My cookies!" she exclaimed, flying towards the kitchen. The others followed her, watching as she took out a tray of black, burnt cookies. "I was trying out Grammy Jones' recipe from episode seventeen of-" She caught herself, smiling nervously. "Uh, never mind."

"I bet they'd have tasted great," Robin assured her.

Super Princess nodded to the other redhead in the room. "He doesn't seem to mind."

Sure enough, Kid Flash was stuffing his face as fast as he could. "I have a serious metabolism," he said.

"I'll... make more?" Miss Martian offered.

"It was sweet of you to make any," said Aqualad politely.

Miss Martian smiled. "Thanks, Aqualad."

"We're off duty," Aqualad insisted. "Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally," said Kid Flash, leaning on the table. "See, I already trust you with my secret ID. Unlike the Batkids over here. Batman's forbidden WB and the Boy Wonder from telling anyone their real names."

Super Princess thought about this. "Call me Lara," she decided. "But I can't say my last name."

"Mine's no secret," stated Miss Martian. "It's M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name. And I'm on Earth now."

Wonder Flash pointed to herself. "You can call me Sierra."

Superboy began to walk away from the group, hands stuffed in his pockets. That was when something strange happened. He stopped suddenly and growled, holding his head. "Get out of my head!" he yelled, glaring at M'gann.

Everyone turned to the Martian, who looked shocked and confused. _What's wrong?_ She was in their heads, talking to them. _I-I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically._ The boys (aside from Superboy) clutched their heads; it was a strange sensation having someone in your head. The girls flinched, but they were otherwise unaffected. Super Princess and Wonder Bat were only worried about their secret identities.

"M'gann, _stop_ ," ordered Kaldur. Everyone immediately felt her presence leave their minds. "Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides," added Wally. "Cadmus' creepy little psychic Genomes left a bad taste in his brain."

"I-I didn't mean to-" stuttered M'gann.

"Just stay _out_ ," growled Superboy, walking away.

Wonder Bat shrugged. "I don't really care if you use telepathy to communicate with me. Just don't poke around my brain." Her sisters nodded in agreement. It was logical, that way their radio frequencies would never be hacked on a mission.

M'gann lightly hit herself in the head. "Hello Megan!" she exclaimed, smiling. "I know what we can do!" She flew off while everyone trailed behind her, curious to see what she was up to.

OoOoOo

"It's my Martian Bio-Ship!" M'gann announced.

"Cute," complimented Wally. "Not aerodynamic, but cute."

M'gann grinned. "It's a rest, silly. I'll wake it." With a wave of her hand, the ship transformed from its pod-like shape into an actual ship. "Well, are you coming?" The door opened and everyone followed M'gann inside. "Strap in for launch. Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." With that, they took off.

"Incredible!" exclaimed Robin.

Wally sighed dreamily. "She sure is." He realized what he just said. "I-I mean the ship! Which, like all ships, is a she."

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth," quipped Robin.

Wally was betrayed. "Dude!"

Wonder Bat sat in her seat, studying her surroundings closely. "I feel... _life_ coming from this ship," she observed, turning to the Martian. "This ship is actually alive?"

M'gann smiled. "Yes," she answered. "It's organic."

Wonder Bat grinned. "That is so cool!" She glanced at Superboy. "Don't worry about him. He'll come around."

M'gann frowned. "He doesn't seem to like me much."

Wonder Bat smirked. "He's just being a boy. He can't help it."

Sierra nudged her. "He can hear you."

Lara tapped her ears. "Super hearing, remember," she reminded them.

Wonder Bat shrugged. "Since when have I cared?" she asked.

The two looked at each other. "Touché," they said in unison. She did have a tendency to say what was on her mind no matter who heard her. She was bluntly honest, to put it nicely.

"Hey, why not showing us a little Martian shapeshifting?" Robin requested, changing the subject. M'gann smiled and stood up. She changed her outfit, skin color, and hair to match Robin's. She then did Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" asked Wally.

Robin clapped. "Impressive. But you know you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those."

M'gann hung her head. "Mimicking boys is a lot harder," she confessed.

Wonder Bat raised her hand. "Do me, do me!" Sure enough, M'gann changed her outfit and hair to match hers, only her hair was cut short with bangs on one side. "Ooh, I like that haircut! I might get it!" It would be a nice change. Then maybe she could finally move on from- Nope. She wasn't even going to think his name. How was she ever going to get past this if she kept thinking about him?

"And your clothes?" inquired Kaldur.

"They're organic like the ship," answered M'gann. "They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones," snapped Superboy. Wonder Bat glared viciously at the back of his head. It wasn't M'gann's fault that she didn't know. If anything, it was Martian Manhunter's for not teaching her how to properly use her powers.

"Can you do that walking through walls thing that Manhunter does?" asked Wally.

M'gann looked at him. "Density shifting?" She averted her eyes in shame. "No. It's a very advanced technique."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall," Robin told her, cackling. "When he tries it, bloody nose."

Wally was, once again, betrayed. "Dude!"

Lara turned to the youngest Flash. "Can you do that?"

Sierra giggled and shrugged. "I don't know. Probably. But I'd like to see Wally try."

"Here's something I _can_ do," offered M'gann. The entire Bio-Ship suddenly disappeared from sight. "Camouflage Mode." _Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate. Covertly. I'm sending coordinates._ "Received. Adjusting course."

Robin scoffed. "Tornado's keeping us busy again," he grumbled.

Wonder Bat tapped her chin. "Maybe not."

"Well, a simple fire led you to Sierra and Superboy," M'gann pointed out. "We should find out what caused the alert." She began to land the Bio-Ship in the plant's parking lot.

"I think I know the cause," said Superboy. A huge tornado was swirling around the plant, making a mess of everything. And it was pulling them into it.

OoOoOo

 **So, how was that? Good? Bad? Please, let me know! Oh, I almost forgot! I saw the Wonder Woman movie and it was magnificent! I loved it so freaking much! Gal Gadot did an amazing job portraying out favorite Amazon! And she was so adorable and innocent throughout the movie, I just adored her! If you haven't seen it yet, I suggest you do. Anyway, bye!**


	16. Welcome To Happy Harbor Part 2

**Welcome to Part 2 of Welcome to Happy Harbor! I hope you enjoy it!**

OoOoOo

The Bio-Ship spun violently around in circles. Everyone screamed out in pain and Wonder Bat did her best to fight off an oncoming headache. M'gann struggled to take control of the ship as she successfully maneuvered it out of the tornado an onto the parking lot. All seven teenagers and the preteen jumped out, ready for a fight. Civilians could be seen screaming and running away.

"Robin, are tornadoes common to New England?" Kaldur asked the Boy Wonder over the noise. That's when he noticed both Batkids were gone. "Robin! Wonder Bat!" Robin's cackles could be heard despite all the ruckus.

"They were just here!" stated M'gann in confusion. Everyone turned to the power plant's windows being blown out.

Lara groaned. "Why must they always do this?"

Wally shrugged. "They're Batkids," he answered. "They can't help it."

OoOoOo

Inside, Robin was thrown into a pillar. Wonder Bat made it over to him just in time as she gracefully landed on the ground, stopping what would have been a major pain for her brother. The others arrived on the scene a few seconds later.

Superboy landed next to them. "Who's your new friend?" he asked.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough!" exclaimed Robin.

"Be careful!" Wonder Bat warned them.

"My apologies," spat the villain. He (going by the voice) was a tall red and black robot looking guy with a dark green scarf covering the lower half of his face. There were light blue tubes that connected his hands and back. "You may address me as Mister Twister." He aimed to tornadoes at Superboy, slamming him back into a metal wall which left a dent. He fell to the floor with a grunt.

Wonder Bat helped Robin up as the remaining seven looked at each other. With a nod, they rushed towards the villain. Wally and Sierra reached him first, only to be blown away by his tornadoes. Kaldur and M'gann were also forced back. The three remaining glared viciously at him. "I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however expecting children," Mister Twister said.

"We're not children!" exclaimed Robin, throwing two bird-a-raangs. Wonder Bat added by tossing a bat-a-raang. They managed to hit him square in the chest.

Mister Twister, however, just flicked them off of him. "Objectively, you are," he retorted. "Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing."

Wonder Bat's glare intensified. "I'll have you know that I am almost eighteen!" she corrected him.

"Now's really not the time!" hissed Lara, attempting to get in a hit with her heat vision. He simply dodged that as well.

"Well, we hate to see you _dis_ turbed!" yelled Robin. "Let's see if you're more _turbed_ once we kick your can!" M'gann used her telekinesis to burst a water pipe, making steam pour all over Twister. Superboy and Lara lunged at him, only to be blown away once again. Only this time, they were thrown into M'gann. Robin, Kaldur, and Wonder Bat charged at him, but were each caught in separate twisters that spun them around. Eventually, the three were slammed into each other.

"Indeed," said Twister rising up. "That was quite turbing." He flew out the door. "Thank you."

OoOoOo

Outside, Sierra and Wally caught sight of him. The two quickly raced after him, cutting off his path. "What have you done to our friends?!" Wally demanded.

"Embarrassed them largely," answered Mister Twister.

Sierra glared at the android viciously. "My sisters better be alright," she growled. "or you'll have _me_ to deal with!" He responded by throwing the both of them back.

Fortunately, M'gann caught them with her telekinesis. "I got you guys." She gently set them down.

"Thanks," they both replied.

"I would've thought you would all learn your limitations by now," said Twister.

"What do you want!?" Kaldur demanded loudly.

"Isn't it obvious?" taunted Mistser Twister. "I'm waiting for a real hero!"

"Read his mind," Kaldur ordered the Martian. "Find a weakness."

M'gann looked confused. "I-I thought I wasn't supposed to do that," she stuttered.

"It's okay with the bad guys!" Robin assured her loudly.

M'gann placed a hand to her head. "Nothing," she said. "I'm getting nothing!" She suddenly bonked herself on the head, smiling. "Hello Megan! Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic, an android! How many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?"

"Red Tornado sent us here!" Kaldur realized.

"He wants to test us," said Lara. "He _did_ say that he would after all."

" _This_ is his test!" exclaimed Robin angrily. "Something to keep us busy!"

"Speedy called it," Wally said, hanging his head. "We're a joke." Kaldur punched his palm angrily as they all advanced forward. "This game? So over."

"We know who you are and what you want!" shouted Robin.

"So, let's end this," continued Kaldur.

"Consider it ended." Twister sent them his most powerful attack yet. The sky even turned gray as everything spun around them. It was his biggest and scariest twister by far.

"An impressive show!" yelled Kaldur. "But we will not indulge you! We will _not_ engage!"

Lightning began to strike. "Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" asked Wally.

"You think _I_ am Tornado?" inquired Twister. "Ironic." There was a huge explosion that sent them all flying. The only ones left standing were Lara and Superboy. They both leapt up at him, but were immediately shot down as they landed through the dirt and stopped next to their team. Twister approached them. M'gann realized what was happening and quickly used the Bio-Ship in Camouflage Mode to cover them up. "Fine then! I won't deny you children have power. But playing Hide 'n Seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives. So stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show. No. Mercy." With that, he flew off.

Everyone began to pick themselves up. "What happened?" Wally asked.

"I placed the Bio-Ship between us," answered M'gann.

Superboy punched a rock. "And that's supposed to make it right?" he demanded angrily, advancing on M'gann. "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado!"

"Hey, back off!" exclaimed Wonder Bat, putting herself between M'gann and Superboy. She glared at the latter viciously.

"She didn't do it on purpose," Kaldur defended her.

"It was a rookie mistake," added Robin. "We shouldn't have listened."

"You are pretty inexperienced," Wally pointed out. "Hit the showers. We'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way," snapped Superboy harshly.

Wonder Bat clenched her fist. "Oh, grow up!" she snapped back. "All three of you!"

"Any one of us could have made that mistake," Lara agreed. "We just don't have the burden of telepathic powers!"

"Superboy, you and I are just as inexperienced as she is!" Sierra pointed out. "You're literally less than four months old! You have no right to treat her like that!"

"Robin, both of us know that you've made you fair share of screw ups as well!" Wonder Bat scolded. She pointed to her side. "Remember this?" Robin flinched, hanging his head with guilt. He remembered that all too well. Her limp body sprawled out on the concrete, her blood everywhere... That had been all his fault. Because he had been too busy showing off in front of her instead of paying attention to the mission. She had almost died because of his own rookie mistake.

Wonder Bat rounded on the redhead. "And Wallace West, don't make me bring up all the times that you've fucked up!" Everyone winced at her harsh language. None of them had ever seen her this angry before. She was usually so calm and collected. Seeing her like this was more than a little scary. She practically yanked on M'gann's arm, pulling her up. "Come on M'gann! Don't let them talk down to you like that! They have no right! You're just apart of this Team as any of us! " She glared at the three boy. "Well, if you're going to go, then go! I can't stand to look at you right now!" Superboy, Wally, and Robin stared at her a moment before retreating towards the battle. "And I hope Twister kicks your asses!"

M'gann looked down sadly. "I was just trying to be part of the Team," she muttered sadly.

Kaldur sighed. "To be honest, I'm not sure we really have a Team," he admitted. He looked to Wonder Bat and she nodded, silently telling him to go help them. He nodded and ran off.

Sierra took M'gann's hand. "Don't listen to them," she advised.

"Yeah," agreed Lara. "They're just upset because their prides are hurt."

Wonder Bat slung her arm around the Martian's shoulders. "Why don't we report back to Red Tornado?" she suggested. "Maybe he can fix this. Don't worry about them too much." M'gann nodded and the four of them boarded the Bio-Ship.

OoOoOo

"The Team really needs your help," M'gann pleaded with the android on screen.

"They're going to get destroyed out there," Lara added. Sure, she was made, but she didn't want them hurt. They were still her friends, no matter how idiotic they could be.

Sierra nodded. "Batman will kill us if we let them die," she added.

"If I intervened, it would not be to help," Tornado told her. "Still, it is an odd coincidence that this Twister shares my elemental abilities. And my immunity to telepathy."

Wonder Bat glared at him as the screen went off. "What in Tartarus is that supposed to mean!?" she demanded. "Why can no one ever be straight forward about anything around here?!"

M'gann beamed and bonked herself on the head yet again. "Hello Megan!"

Wonder Bat turned to M'gann. "You have an idea?"

M'gann nodded. "Yes, but we need to set up a telepathic link. I know they don't want me to, but it's the only way." She placed a hand to her head. _Listen to me._ They could all hear her in their heads. _All of you._

 _What did we tell you?!_ yelled Superboy.

 _Shut the hell up and listen to what she has to say!_ retorted Wonder Bat. _I don't care how angsty and sulky you are, this is for the good of the mission! So put your trust issues aside and listen up!_ Usually, she was much more patient than that, but today she was not in the mood.

There was a long silence after that. _Er, thank you Wonder Bat,_ said M'gann. _Look, I know. And I know I messed up. But now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please, trust me._

OoOoOo

Wonder Bat, Lara, and Sierra soon joined the fight, standing with their Team. "Where would you boys be without us?" asked Wonder Bat as they all advanced towards Twister. "We brought reinforcements."

Red Tornado soon arrived as well. "Hit the showers, boys," he said, touching down. "I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you can not."

"But we've got a plan now!" Robin tried.

"The subject is not up for debate," insisted Tornado. The seven of them moved off to the sides. Red Tornado and Mister Twister began to fight. It was a fair clash, until an explosion threw Tornado back.

Twister landed beside him, sticking various red wires into his head. "Remain still, android," he commanded. "The reprogramming won't take long."

Tornado turned and grabbed the wires, revealing himself to be M'gann in disguise. "Longer than you might think," she quipped. Twister was thrown back into two more tornadoes, which actually turned out to be Wally and Sierra in disguise. Superboy and Lara punched him repeatedly, breaking his outer layer. They were able to force him back into the water. Kaldur was able to blow him out of the water, damaging him badly. M'gann used her telekinesis to blow off his arms and other parts. Finally, Wonder Bat and Robin each threw two explosives into his back, finishing him off. He landed on the ground with a thud.

The machine opened to reveal a middle aged man who fell to the ground hard. "Foul," he muttered pathetically. "I call foul."

M'gann put a boulder over his head. "M'GANN NO!" shouted Kaldur. It was too late. She had brought the boulder down on the man, crushing their foe.

Robin glared at her. "Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth we don't _execute_ our captives!" he yelled.

M'gann grinned at him. "You said you trust me," she teased. She lifted the boulder to reveal the shattered remains of a robot. " _That's_ why I couldn't read his mind."

Wally took a mechanical eye between his fingers. "Cool," he said. "Souvenir."

Sierra made a face. "You're going to keep that thing?" she asked.

Wally shrugged. "Why not?" Sierra grunted in response.

Kaldur placed a hand on Mgann's shoulder. "We should have had more faith in you," he admitted.

Wonder Bat crossed her arms. "Damn straight," she muttered under her breath.

Wally chose to ignore her comment. "Yeah! You _rocked_ this mission," he joked. "Get it? Rocked?"

"Ignore him," Robin advised. "I'm just turbed you're on the Team."

"You did do an amazing job!" agreed Lara. "You're a natural! I'm so glad you're on Earth with us!"

M'gann smiled. "Thanks. Me too."

Wonder Bat slung her arm around the Martian once again. "Come on, I think we deserve to celebrate a little," she said. "Ice-cream on me." Everyone cheered at that. "Except for Wally."

Wally gasped. "Wondy!" he exclaimed in shock.

Wonder Bat glared at him. "You'll eat the whole store out. And I am not buying a store just yet." At least, not until she was handed Wayne Enterprises. Dick definitely didn't want it, so she was, unfortunately, the only viable option. She was kidding of course, she would pay for Wally's too. It was just way too fun to mess with him sometimes.

OoOoOo

 **Wow, that was long! So, how was that? Good or bad? Please let me know! Oh, and just so everyone's clear, I love Wally, Conner, and especially Dickie-Bird! I just didn't like how they treated M'gann in that episode. So, I had my girls reflect my feelings. While all three of them love Wally, Conner and Dick separately, they won't take any of their bullshit. Anyway, until next time!**


	17. The Misadventures of Hippolyta Trevor

**Well, here you guys go. A chapter for Lyta, per your requests. Also, to answer a guest review in the last chapter, I'm not 100% sure. I know that it's definitely going to be SuperMartian and Spitfire. No Chalant though (maybe slightly). Probably a little Traught too. Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

"Are you sure you won't even talk to her, kiddo?" asked Steve. "Maybe the two of you could work this out if you sat down and actually had a decent conversation with her." He was, of course, talking about Diana.

Hippolyta shook her head as she angrily munched on her fries. "No way," she declined. "The League is treating us like children. We need respect, not a freaking clubhouse to keep us busy and in our places. And if Celeste and Lara can't see that, then that's their problem." Actually, she knew that Celeste did in fact see it, she just chose to ignore it. The blond had a feeling that the only reason her older sister was there was to keep an eye on her siblings. Celeste could definitely strike out on her own, but something was holding her back. What exactly that was remained to be seen.

What really set her off was that after all the work she had put in for the past few months ultimately meant nothing. How hard she worked, how skilled she had become, none of it mattered. She would never ( _ever_ ) admit it, but she was insecure. Celeste and Lara were perfect in everything, especially fighting. Her confidence had been built up when she had begun her training, but this just proved that she wasn't good enough for the _League_. Well, that was fine. She didn't need them or their Junior Justice Club.

"And Sierra?" Steven questioned. "You don't talk about her much."

Lyta waved it off. "I don't concern myself with her," she said. "The kid can do whatever she wants, I don't really care." She pushed her plate away. "I'm not that hungry anymore, Dad." It always shocked Lyta how easily that word rolled off her tongue. In these last few months, they had grown close, very close. He was her father and they both knew it. "I'm going out tonight, okay? Don't wait up."

OoOoOo

As Hippolyta walked the dark streets of Gateway City, thoughts swirled violently in her head. It took her long enough to get used to having Celeste and Lara as sisters, but a clone? No, it was way too weird. Suddenly, she heard noise coming from a nearby alley. Deciding to investigate, Lyta found a few teenaged thugs gathered around a huddled body. "Hey!" she yelled. "Get lost, punks!"

The thugs turned to her. "Hey, look what we got here, fellas," one commented. "A little girl who thinks she's tough."

Lyta clenched her fist as her anger spiked. "Well, this little girl's about the kick your asses!" she retorted. Before any of them could think, she struck one across the face, knocking him out.

Another glared at her. "You just made a big mistake you little bitch!" he hissed. He lunged at her. Lyta simply sidestepped him, causing him to crash right into a brick wall. She smirked. _Is this what I look like to Celeste and Lara? Well that's just embarrassing._ The third one took out a gun and pointed it at her.

Lyta's smirk grew. "Take your best shot," she challenged. She easily deflected each bullet that came her way with her bracelets. Eventually, the thug ran out of bullets. "My turn." Before the thug could blink, she grabbed his arm, flipping him onto the cement. He was also rendered unconscious.

The boy that they were beating on stirred. "Who are you?" he asked her. He had greenish-bluish eyes and messy brown hair and looked about her age. "Where am I?" He glanced at the thugs. "Did... did you do that?"

Suddenly, police sirens could be heard. "Shit," Lyta hissed. She grabbed the boy by his shirt. "Hmm, your injuries don't look too bad. You don't seem to need a hospital. Come on!" She pulled him up with her as she leapt onto the nearest building.

"What the hell?" exclaimed the boy. "Who _are_ you?!"

Okay, maybe that wasn't the smartest move. "I could ask you the same question," Lyta retorted. "What's your name and why were those thugs beating down on you?"

"They tried to get some money off me," the boy lied (hey, she didn't need the Lass of Truth to tell her that).

Lyta scoffed. "Yeah right. Why don't you tell me what's actually going on?"

The boy sighed. "My name is Jake Warren," he told her.

Lyta pinned him against a wall. "You better hope that you're not the Jake Warren that I'm thinking of," she growled.

"Wow, you are _really_ strong!" exclaimed Jake.

Lyta pushed harder. "Don't avoid my question."

"Well, if you're thinking about the son of Walt Warren, the biggest crime boss in Gateway City, then yeah. That's me all right," Jake answered. "Can you stop driving me into the wall now?"

"Why are you here?" Lyta demanded.

"Because I'm running away," said Jake. "I decided that I don't want to be a crime boss when I get older. I wanted to take control of my own life. I even refuse to commit any crimes. So I ran. So Dad decided to send his goons after me."

"How do I know you're not lying?" asked Lyta.

"You don't," said Jake. " _Fury_."

Hippolyta's eyes widened. "When did you, how did you-?!"

Jake grinned. "Well, there are only two other teenagers in the world with a pair of indestructible bracelets and super strength. And neither of them are blond." He winked at her. "Or as pretty as you"

 _Four,_ Lyta added in her head as an afterthought, her eyes narrowing. _And she is._ "Flattery will get you nowhere." She paused. "Say I believed you. Why are you telling me all this?"

Jake shrugged. "You asked," he said simply. "And I may need your help."

Lyta rolled her eyes. "Well, duh." She looked around before sighing and grabbing his arm. "Come on. I'll take you to my house. You'll be safe there." _Ugh, this might mean I'll have to call Diana. Great. Just great._

OoOoOo

"Why did you bring him _here_?" Steve asked.

Lyta sighed an shook her head. "Well, we don't exactly have a Batcave, Dad," she said sarcastically. "Where else was I supposed to bring him? And I figured who better to protect him than Colonel Steve Trevor himself?"

Jake raised his hand. "Right here guys."

Lyta scowled. "Quiet you." She turned back to the man. "Can he stay here for a little while? Just until I catch Walt Warren. Then we can send him with a relative or a foster home or something."

"And here I thought we were making our way towards tolerance," Jake quipped.

Lyta groaned. "Look, can we just agree not to tell-" She paused. "You-Know-Who about this 'situation?'"

Steve sighed. "If you insist. She'll find out eventually you know."

"No she won't," Lyta insisted. She pulled on Jake's arm. "Come on, your room's this way."

"There's a lot of pulling involved with you, huh?"

"Shut up."

OoOoOo

 **Well, I know that was short, but y'all wanted a Lyta chapter. This was the best I could do. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please review. They are greatly appreciated.**


	18. Useless Filler Chapter

**Before we start I'd like to say two things. In chapter four, I made a little oopsie. I said that Hawkgirl and John Stewart were apart of the Founders instead of Aquaman and Hal Jordan (I'm just glad that I didn't make the same mistake with Wally and Barry). You see, that was before I made this part of the Young Justice Universe, so just ignore it. Secondly, I will answer guest reviews here since I can not PM them (which I just started doing).**

 **Guest: Whoops, my bad. But Celeste is not letting go of Rex anytime soon. Not sure if Lyta will end up with Jake or not. For Lara, it's hard to tell, same for Sierra. I'll figure it out though. As for Dickie Bird, that's a surprise.**

 **Now, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

"Celeste, are you mad at me?" asked Dick out of the blue.

Celeste didn't look up from her laptop. "Why would I be made at you, Dickie Bird?" she questioned. The two were in the Batcave along with Bruce and Barbara Gordon, with the former training the latter.

Dick looked away from her. "For how Me, Wally, and Superboy treated M'gann," he answered. "I've never seen you that angry before."

Celeste sighed and shut her laptop, looking at him. "Dick, I'm not mad at you," she said honestly. "I was, but I get why you were frustrated with her. But when you're part of a team, you have to have patience with your fellow teammates. At least, that's my understanding of it." She blushed. "I guess I should be asking if you're mad at me."

Dick looked flabbergasted. "Mad? At you? How could anyone ever be mad at _you_?" Ever since he had met Celeste there had been this glow around her. Actually, it was around all four of them. Something gravitated people to them, something that he couldn't quite explain. It was hard to feel any negative emotion towards them at all. Diana herself had that exact same kind of glow, which was why she was the most adored superheroine in America.

Celeste shrugged. "Anything's possible I suppose," she responded. "But I feel like I overreacted. I shouldn't have swore at you."

"Bruce has said worse," Dick pointed out. "Seriously, sis. Don't worry about it. You were right. The whole point of the Team is so that we can all learn from each other. It's time to start feeling the aster."

Celeste smiled and held out her fist. "We good?" she asked.

Dick beamed and bumped her fist with his own. "Always." They turned to the training area just in time to see Barbara fall back onto the mat with Bruce standing over her. "Better luck next time, Babs!" The redhead simply glared at him in response.

OoOoOo

Lara took a deep breath as Clark entered the kitchen. "Clark, can we talk?" she asked nervously, fidgeting with her hands.

Clark looked concerned, but sat across from her anyway. "Lara what's wrong?" he questioned. "I've never seen you look so frazzled before. What is it that's troubling you?"

"It's about Superboy," said Lara. "It's just, why is he staying in a cave when I'm here with you and Lois? That doesn't seem right at all."

Clark sighed. "Lara, it's complicated," he began. "Superboy is a clone made to be like me. If I were around him too much, it could seem like I'm dangling his life goals right over his head."

Lara shook her head. "I don't think so, Clark. Superboy wants to meet you, get to know you. He wants to find out what makes you, _you_."

Clark sighed once more. Why did she have to be so smart? "Look kiddo, that's nothing to concern yourself with. Why don't you head on up to bed? It's late and Lois will kill me if she comes home and you're not in your room asleep." Lara scowled, but dragged herself off to her room anyway. _The best part about being one of the youngest? Nothing!_

OoOoOo

Sierra tried to read her book, but found that she couldn't concentrate. Giving a loud grunt of frustration, the blond threw her book into the wall, effectively cracking the wall itself. She got up and practically ripped her door down and angrily stomped out of her room. She was unsure of what to do, how to release this pent up aggression.

"I don't have to have telepathy to know that you're frustrated," said M'gann walking in. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Sierra admitted. "I'm just... angry. And I don't know why. I have the urge to punch something really hard."

"Should I get Wonder Bat or Super Princess over here?" M'gann suggested.

"I wouldn't want to both them," Sierra said quickly. "I just need something to do. I can't train, that'll rile me up even more."

M'gann tugged on her arm. "Why don't we try to bake something?" she offered. "I find that cooking can be a great stress reliever."

Sierra sighed. "I guess it can't hurt to try," she agreed, following the Martian into the kitchen. "What are we making?"

"I've heard that baking a pie is challenging," M'gann told her. "Why don't we start with that? Oh, this'll be so much fun!" _What did I just get myself into?_ Sierra asked herself.

OoOoOo

Hippolyta scowled. "You know, you don't have to stare at me," she snapped, typing away at her laptop. "There are other places to lay your eyes." The boy hadn't even been here for a week and he was already driving her crazy.

Jake grinned at her. "I know," he said. "but you're the prettiest thing to look at."

Lyta groaned and snapped her laptop shut, turning to him. "Look, I don't know what your game is, but you can't distract me while I work. I am a superhero after all. My job is to protect you at all costs and stop your power hungry father." She paused. "Would you distract Wonder Bat?"

Jake shivered. "No way," he answered immediately. "I've seen pictures of that woman and she honestly intimidates me to no end."

Lyta glared at him. "But you have the balls to distract me?" she demanded.

Jake shrugged. "You're more approachable," he said honestly. "Plus, you don't wear a mask. I can see your beautiful blue eyes."

Lyta fought valiantly to keep the blush off her face. "Knock it off," she commanded. She wasn't used to this at all. Celeste was usually the ones who got all the attention from boys when they were out in public, not her. Then again, she didn't really go anywhere without her sisters, so having Celeste with her might have made her look dull in comparison.

Lyta sighed. This was going to be a long mission.

OoOoOo

 **I won't bullshit here, this is totally a filler chapter. I don't even know where this came from. Cut me some slack, it's 12:30 in the morning where I am! Anyway, please do review.**


	19. Drop Zone (Sort Of)

**Please enjoy this (hopefully) well written chapter!**

OoOoOo

"What do you mean you cant go?!" demanded Robin. Batman had just given them their first real mission and here his sister was telling him that she wasn't going to be there. It didn't make any sense, considering how hard they had worked to get this far, only for her to bail on him and the rest of the Team. What excuse could she possibly have?

Wonder Bat sighed. "Look," she began. "Diana has been avoiding Sierra, so Lara and I devised a plan to get them at least talking. Diana would adore her if she got to know her, like-"

"Like you do," finished Robin. "Okay, okay. I get it." He grinned at her. "What are you going to do about Hippolyta?"

Wonder Bat groaned. "Don't even get me started on her," she insisted. "She's acting like a child. I adore her, but I can't take her Amazon temper sometimes."

Robin gave her a look. "You have no room to talk," he pointed out.

Wonder Bat smirked. "Never said I did," she retorted. "I'm just more subtle about it. Just be grateful that Lara, who's stronger than the three of us combined, doesn't have one." Robin cackled at that.

OoOoOo

Sierra shook her head. "You can't leave!" she insisted. "Not on our first mission! I won't know what to do without you!"

Wonder Bat lightly kissed the top of her forehead. "You'll do great," she promised. She could have laughed. It was times like these that she could see the eleven year old girl in Sierra, not the Cadmus clone. It really warmed her heart. "Just follow Robin and Kaldur. They know what they're doing." _I hope._ "Just be careful and use your head."

Sierra sighed. "Okay," she agreed reluctantly. "I'll do this. For you."

Wonder Bat affectionately ruffled her hair. "That's my girl. I'll see you soon, okay?"

OoOoOo

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Lara asked Celeste, uncertainty lacing her voice. "I've tried to talk to Clark about Superboy and it's not working. He just brushes me off."

"Well, Diana's more mature than Clark," said Celeste. "She'll listen to what we have to say." They entered their favorite cafe in Gateway City and saw Diana waiting for them, decked out with a pair of eyeglasses with her hair in a high bun to hide her identity. Celeste wore similar glasses so that no one would be able to link her to Wonder Woman. "Diana, how are you? I hope you weren't waiting long."

Diana smiled at the two of them. "Not at all," she said. She then gave the oldest a suspicious look. "What are you up to? You're never that cheery."

Lara giggled as Celeste made a face. "Well, we just wanted to talk to you," the thirteen year old told her. "About Sierra."

Diana arched an eyebrow. "Who?" she inquired, not knowing who that was.

Lara bonked herself. "Hello Lara!" she exclaimed. "Sorry. Sierra is Wonder Flash."

Celeste grinned. "Did you seriously just use Megan's catchphrase?"

Lara shrugged. "Hey, she says it so much that it's, like, implanted in my brain."

"Girls," Diana interrupted. "The task at hand please."

"Sorry," said Celeste. "We just wanted to know why you haven't talked to her. Like, at all."

Diana bit her lip. "Well, from the information you gathered, she was made to destroy Barry and I," she explained. "I didn't want her to feel like that was all she was made for. I guess I didn't know how seeing me would make her react." She turned to Celeste and smiled brightly. "Besides, I think that you're doing a good job playing Mommy."

Celeste blushed. "I do not play Mommy!" she insisted loudly.

Lara snickered. "Leste, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you most certainly do."

Celeste glared at her. "Name one time!" she challenged.

Lara grinned. "I seem to remember you carrying me out of this cafe when I was too tired to walk," she pointed out.

"Well, I didn't want you to fall on your face!" Celeste retorted, still blushing.

"I'm indestructible."

"We are getting off topic," said Celeste, changing the subject. "Look, Sierra really wants to meet you and get to know you. She needs someone to look after her and guide her. Someone who cares. She needs an actual mother. You know, one that's _not_ seventeen. She needs you, Diana. Just as we all do."

Diana blushed. "You three don't need me." She lowered her head. "Hippolyta sure doesn't."

Celeste rolled her eyes. "Of course she does," she insisted. "She just feels like you don't trust her enough to take her seriously. I would just let her blow off some steam for now, wait for her to calm down." She sighed. "Look, just promise me that you'll make an effort with Sierra. She really is a sweetheart."

Diana nodded. "I trust your judgement," she said. "I will attempt this parental bonding with her." She grinned cheekily. "I still think you're much more suited to be a mother than I am." Celeste groaned. She was _not_ a mother! Right?

OoOoOo

Wonder Flash sighed. Their first official mission from Batman and it was already going wrong. Kid Flash and Robin were practically competing with each other for the leader title and things couldn't be more awkward between Miss Martian and Superboy (it was so obvious that she liked him). The blond was starting to think that she and Aqualad were the only sane ones on the Team at this moment. She just wished that her sisters were here with her. Wonder Bat would know what to do, she always did. Wonder Flash just hoped that they would succeed in this mission without killing each other first.

OoOoOo

Fury didn't even have to turn around to know that she was being followed. "Wonder Bat, Super Princess, I know you're there," she said, irritated. "Stop following me like a couple of creeps."

Wonder Bat smirked and emerged from the shadows. "Your senses are getting better, sister dear," she observed. "You've been training."

"What do you want?" Fury demanded. "Here to try to get me to join your little club again?"

"Not at all," Wonder Bat answered as Super Princess touched down next to her. "I just wanted to ask about your little boyfriend."

Fury's face turned red. "B-Boyfriend?!" she stuttered. "What boyfriend?"

Wonder Bat laughed at her reaction. "You know, the crime boss' son. Jake I believe his name is. Looked at all of his information an I have to admit, he sure is cute. Nice catch, sis. Am I going to be an aunt anytime soon?"

"Wonder Bat!" exclaimed Fury, outraged. "It's nothing like that! He's just staying with me until I can put his father in jail!"

Super Princess giggled. "Aw, that's so romantic!" she squealed. "You're protecting him from his insane father! That's the most adorable thing I've ever heard! You're like his knight in shining armor!"

Fury's blush darkened. "Shut up!" she shouted. "We are _not_ together! He doesn't even like me that way!"

Wonder Bat crossed her arms. "Does he flirt with you?" she asked.

Fury looked away. "Well, yes, but-"

"All the time?"

"Maybe often, but-"

Wonder Bat smirked. "Then I rest my case. He likes you," she interrupted.

Fury groaned. "Let's say that you were right. Why are you even bringing it up?"

Wonder Bat shrugged. "The Team's on a mission, so there's nothing to do except tease you about your boyfriend."

Fury glared at her. "He's _not_ my boyfriend!" she insisted.

Wonder Bat cackled, similar to the way Robin does. "Whatever you say, sister." She turned to her youngest sister. "Well, I think we should go back and see if the others have returned." She looked at the blond. "I really do wish you'd join, but I know that I can't make you. Just be careful. Okay?" Fury nodded and the two flew off to the nearest Zeta Teleporter.

OoOoOo

When Wonder Bat and Super Princess arrived early in the morning, they saw Batman scolding the Team. "A simple recon mission," he said. "observe and report. You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your _many_ mistakes. Until then..." His voice suddenly became softer. "good job." The Team lifted their heads and looked at him in surprise. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads determines character." So, they decided to go with Aqualad after all. Good. Robin was still young. He would lead the Team eventually, but not yet. For now, Aqualad would have to bare the burden.

OoOoOo

"How did it go?" Wonder Bat asked Sierra later.

The youngest Wonder child grinned up at her sheepishly. "We messed up," she admitted. "A lot. But we were able to stop them from transporting Cobra Venom off the island."

Wonder Bat smiled at her. "That's all that matters," she said. "I'm proud of you. Not bad for your first mission, kiddo. Not bad at all. You're going to be a great hero, I just know it."

Super Princess picked her up, squeezing the life out of her. "You did such a good job!" she gushed. "I am so very proud of you! If you earned praise from Batman, then you must have done good!" Wonder Bat's smile grew at the sight of her two youngest sisters. Now if only her other sister would come to her senses...

OoOoOo

"So, you decided on Kaldur," said Celeste when her and Dick were home at the Manor. "How did you come to that decision?" She had a feeling how, but she wanted to hear her brother say it.

Dick smiled sheepishly at her, lowering his head. "Well, I was closed off from the Team and a leader needs to be open. I tried being a leader and it didn't work out. Kaldur was the logical choice."

Celeste ruffled his hair. "Good choice, bro. You'll be leader someday. But that day is not today." Dick pushed her hand away stubbornly, but couldn't keep the big smile of his face at his sister's affection.

OoOoOo

 **Well, that didn't turn out as well as I thought. But hey, we can't win them all (I wish)! Anyway, please review! They are appreciated.**


End file.
